Memories of a distant love
by Lilika Yanagisawa
Summary: as will feel ss when being turned the six years whitout it turns...a fic something melancholic but beautiful and tender I assure them to him CHAPTER 12 up! Finaly!
1. default chapter

Memories of a distant love....   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Nostalgic memories... brilliant eyes emerald   
  
A tall boy and of brown hair he walked crestfallen for streets bound for their house, when it arrives the their sisters receive affectionately.   
- Hello brother like these? -Feimei and Fuutie said, at the same time   
- hello Syaoran, -Shiefa said   
if it was the that person, Li Syaoran, 6 years had passed and in those 6 long years it had changed but not too much, he was a very attractive, high, thin boy, of brown hair and eyes with a pretty tonality chocolate, their personality continued being serious and quiet alone that had been added a quality in these years more... the sadness and the melancholy that it was noticed in their eyes. He lifts the view he stays looking at them with a sad one looked by a light smile which their sisters that it is completely false know.   
- that brother happens because so sad?, -did he say this time Fanren worried by his smaller brother.   
- no... it doesn't happen to me anything, hello   
- that takes you arrived today, we were waiting for you to have dinner. -The concern of the sisters goes in increase.   
- I am not hungry, thank you, tell to mom that I apologize I will sleep, -he said the ascending to their room in which is thrown in their bed without forces for anything.   
Ahhh... "my dear sisters grieve me that they worry about my, but there is not anything that they can make, anything... alone she can make it, alone her with their beautiful smile and their brilliant green eyes, I eat up she would like to see it, no, not alone I would like to also see it hug her, to be forever with her and to complete that promise that I made him so much years ago already...   
"I will return"   
when?   
When it finishes what I have to make   
how long?   
did you wait for me Sakura? doesn't it care as much as time?   
If, I will make it, I will wait for you it doesn't care as much as time (because your you are the person that I love... Syaoran).   
If, I promised him to return and she promised me to wait for me... but... she would really make it... she would wait for me, I sometimes think that her such you already see neither she reminds me and that of sure this happy one with another person that I don't leave it as me made it, if... I sometimes torture myself with that, but then I think, but as saying that of her that is so good, so pretty, so nice and what suffered when I left, because me you that it was this way, their brilliant and charming eyes looked at me with sadness, while their lips evoked an alone great smile so that I didn't worry, but their eyes told everything... those eyes, those beautiful eyes colour emerald that made that I blushed terribly and I stayed looking at it per hours forgetting the rest, I eat up she would like to see them now, I eat up she would like to see them... (he takes a carries portrait of the desk and he stays looking at the picture attentively)   
Sakura".. In their eyes he is formed a weak layer of it cries which cleans being rubbed the eyes at once.   
- I don't want to cry, I should not cry, I promised myself to myself that he would not cry that it would be strong, he would make it for her, alone for her... but 6 years have already passed, 6 long years and I no longer can more, I want to cry, of leaving of here, of... (he is quiet), that it serves that it continues saying all this, saying won't be able to him this with her, I won't be able to burn it, I won't be able to see their smile neither their big and pretty green eyes, I won't be able to, no... (he falls asleep after closing their eyes)   
RING, RING...   
The clock woke up me and let us get up quite discouraged good as every day lately   
I got dressed, and I left quickly to the bathroom, to wash my face since I have been crying and I don't want that neither my sisters neither my mother worry more about my, go down to have breakfast faking happiness alone clearing for not worrying them.   
- Good morning mother, good morning sisters, -I said with a light and false smile   
- good morning brother, as you woke up today? -Feimei told me with a strange expression   
- very well, thank you   
- this insurance, son?   
- if because you tell it mother? -Ask him, faking not to know what wants to tell me   
- Because I notice something strange in your eyes - if my mother had already noticed it clear after everything she is my mother and she knows when I am lying him, because she knows me and she realizes that my expression is completely false even so treatment of forcing another smile of that of "here it doesn't pass anything", and when making it he reminds me to Daidouji her whenever I blushed for something said or alone to have looked at Sakura she smiled this way to alone Sakura to mislead her, to her he also wanted to see it to thank him for everything that she made for my, being that she was the best friend you Sakura, wise Daidouji that to my I liked its friend and she kept the secret, and she also helped me seeking advice and...   
- Syaoran thinks you to be there the whole day stopped, you will be made late to go to the institute   
Shiefa takes myself out of my thoughts, and I realize that I am standing still; I sit down quickly a little grieved by the situation and I prepare to have breakfast.   
- that good that got up more cheerful brother a little, because yesterday of you saw very depressed   
- not alone Fuutie was a little discouraged that is everything   
- because I would not say that, rather he would say that you were very sad, it seemed that you will cry in that same moment, it won't be that you would have some problem that depressed this way you... one loving... perhaps... their comment leaves myself ice cream, and although she doesn't make it with bad intention, I could not avoid them to be filled the eyes of you cry alone it lowers the look and finish my breakfast, but I could see that Fanren gave a nudge to Fuutie and this she was quiet, I suppose that they already know everything or at least they have an idea and I am not surprised the truth because Meiling that is the only one that knew it has never been very discreet that it is said, but at the moment it doesn't interest me so greeting to all and I leave to the institute. On the way there I think of what my mother really told so much me was noticed that completely depressed. And the answer to but it cuts and convincing serious, "if" since my eyes are nostalgic and my lips evoke a sad smile. I arrive at the institute and I sit down in my desk without desires of anything, I support the arms in the and I lean back, in the contiguous desk this Kiosuke, my best friend that looks at me sad and sadly as if he didn't know that to make to cheer up, but mainly, without knowing what happens to me. The professor arrives but I don't pay him attention, alone I look out and I almost fall asleep, the professor comes closer and he asks me if I feel well; seat with the head in the way but convincing that I can but it is not enough and requests to Kiosuke that I accompany to the infirmary and the one obeys, but when leaving the living room it passes of long and it doesn't take me to the infirmary but to the pigeonholes and we sit down in some banks that there is there.   
- what does it pass with you Syaoran?, these very sad and depressed one, every day, do I know you from the first year of the high school, and have I always noticed you that sad and distracted look. he asks me with concern   
- you would not understand it, and although you made it, you cannot help me in anything   
- because, what is what depresses you so much?   
- It doesn't care, leave it...   
- no, I won't leave it that is what you worry about, you have some family, loving problem...   
with this it finishes word under the look and I give turn the face saying him:   
- "I told you that you left it" -, but the one realizes that he is right and it continues speaking   
- with which it is love truth?, did it suppose it and do believe me that I understand you, you what is to love somebody and...   
- if already you that it is sad to love and not to be corresponded, but worse and but sad it is to love being corresponded and not to be able to be with that person.!!!! -I tell Him and later under the look again.   
- of who is?   
- forget it, it is better this way... -I tell to my friend and I go to the bathroom, when entering me I sustain strongly of the washbasin you lie me I look in the mirror and I realize that Kiosuke is right, my look was sad and distracted but that more could make, it had been strong and one had not loosed it cries in the whole secondary, faking normality and when entering to the high school it no longer tolerated more. Under the look and some cry they began to fall.   
- you make a mistake Syaoran, if it cares because you cannot be crying for something without importance, Kiosuke had followed me and what happens to me, go I don't answer him alone I wash my face and we go to the living room since the classes they are about to finish. When leaving classes, Kiosuke told me that the work that we had to make for the institute can make it another day for my state of I encourage, but this it didn't change so it is better than it occupies my mind with other things, for what I invite it to my house and the one accepts but he tells me that he has to make something before for that that anger later, I say goodbye to the and I go to my house when I arrive single encounter to my mother and Feimei which asks me to speak with me, I accept and we go to my room. In her Feimei asks me a question that disarranges me a little although she looks at me to the eyes realizing my concern and situation.   
- And well brother of who is?   
- that me these speaking?   
- do we go you you don't make that I saw you very well today when Fuutie asks you that if what worried you a loving problem was almost you begin to cry and do you ask me that I am speaking, you believe that I am silly? Because I am not it for anything, do I realize what spends, but what is not so of who is, because you don't tell it to me your?   
- that it serves that he/ tells it to you, she this to thousands of kilometers of here and although you knew you could not make it anything... anything, I tell him lowering the look   
- and because not, where she lives? Who is? At least you tell me something.   
I give a great sigh but then I decided to tell him - she is the girl of the picture and she lives in Japan, -I tell my sister pointing out the carries portrait.  
She looks at it without knowing that to say but then...   
- Because she is a very beautiful girl, and now it should even be it more but... that stick that sustains is not...   
- the star's stick that she used to seal and to use the Clow card, rather the Sakura cards... -I tell him while she looks at me with the eyes open desmesuradamente it seems that it was surprised a lot in that was that person the one that I loved.   
- I mate, her... it is not... the new teacher of cards  
- it is this way and the reason for which I stay in Japan after she became the new teacher of card and although in a principle he didn't want to accept it the most important reason for which I stay it was for her, I didn't want to separate her, she didn't want to stop to see their smile to the equal brilliant green eyes, he didn't want. The voice was made a thread I sit down desires of crying but I still control, Feimei listens to me sincerely and he/she realizes how I sit down, it burns me trying to console me and she tells me: doesn't brother retain your you cry, since time has made it, do you retain them no longer please he cries if you want to make it, all that you want, cries it is sometimes good that we leave aside the pride and do let us open your heart to pleasure you don't believe?   
You cry them I can no longer retain them more and a callus for my cheek and then other, and other but and this way the view clouds over little by little of so many you cry, they fall abundantly of my eyes, and they don't stop to fall, you that my sister is right, but I don't want even this way to cry, I don't want, I promised myself to myself not to cry, and I have broken that promise, to myself I sit down to have defrauded myself but that I can make, I cannot avoid it, I am not able to at least to control, and I sit down rage for it a lot of rage because I sit down as if her (Sakura) I/you/he/she became worse if you see me in this state, but I cannot control and that is what gives me so much rage and you he causes me so much pain.   
I move since from my sister to the while I have already tranquilized myself, let us dry off the you cry and I thanked him the for what had made for my...   
  
To be continued............   
  
The notes: that they didn't find a little sad? But it doesn't worry that in a little sad or melancholic but, but then it will become better, I assure them that will have a beautiful and romantic outcome could say. Good we see each other in the next chapter and any thing my mail it is lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com and lilika@universoccs.zzn.com or sends a review   
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa,   
  
the pd: I am not a marvel in English but me I believe that I wrote it quite well, although if there is not well something written or what was leaves me a review or sends me a mail  
  
pd 2: this fic this dedicated to my friends by e-mail, to Cracker, Kayjuly that write very beautiful fic, and of course to all what they are bothered in reading it. 


	2. A good friend and a great happiness

Memories of a distant love....   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Nostalgic memories... brilliant eyes emerald   
  
A tall boy and of brown hair he walked crestfallen for streets bound for their house, when it arrives the their sisters receive affectionately.   
- Hello brother like these? -Feimei and Fuutie said, at the same time   
- hello Syaoran, -Shiefa said   
if it was the that person, Li Syaoran, 6 years had passed and in those 6 long years it had changed but not too much, he was a very attractive, high, thin boy, of brown hair and eyes with a pretty tonality chocolate, their personality continued being serious and quiet alone that had been added a quality in these years more... the sadness and the melancholy that it was noticed in their eyes. He lifts the view he stays looking at them with a sad one looked by a light smile which their sisters that it is completely false know.   
- that brother happens because so sad?, -did he say this time Fanren worried by his smaller brother.   
- no... it doesn't happen to me anything, hello   
- that takes you arrived today, we were waiting for you to have dinner. -The concern of the sisters goes in increase.   
- I am not hungry, thank you, tell to mom that I apologize I will sleep, -he said the ascending to their room in which is thrown in their bed without forces for anything.   
Ahhh... "my dear sisters grieve me that they worry about my, but there is not anything that they can make, anything... alone she can make it, alone her with their beautiful smile and their brilliant green eyes, I eat up she would like to see it, no, not alone I would like to also see it hug her, to be forever with her and to complete that promise that I made him so much years ago already...   
"I will return"   
when?   
When it finishes what I have to make   
how long?   
did you wait for me Sakura? doesn't it care as much as time?   
If, I will make it, I will wait for you it doesn't care as much as time (because your you are the person that I love... Syaoran).   
If, I promised him to return and she promised me to wait for me... but... she would really make it... she would wait for me, I sometimes think that her such you already see neither she reminds me and that of sure this happy one with another person that I don't leave it as me made it, if... I sometimes torture myself with that, but then I think, but as saying that of her that is so good, so pretty, so nice and what suffered when I left, because me you that it was this way, their brilliant and charming eyes looked at me with sadness, while their lips evoked an alone great smile so that I didn't worry, but their eyes told everything... those eyes, those beautiful eyes colour emerald that made that I blushed terribly and I stayed looking at it per hours forgetting the rest, I eat up she would like to see them now, I eat up she would like to see them... (he takes a carries portrait of the desk and he stays looking at the picture attentively)   
Sakura".. In their eyes he is formed a weak layer of it cries which cleans being rubbed the eyes at once.   
- I don't want to cry, I should not cry, I promised myself to myself that he would not cry that it would be strong, he would make it for her, alone for her... but 6 years have already passed, 6 long years and I no longer can more, I want to cry, of leaving of here, of... (he is quiet), that it serves that it continues saying all this, saying won't be able to him this with her, I won't be able to burn it, I won't be able to see their smile neither their big and pretty green eyes, I won't be able to, no... (he falls asleep after closing their eyes)   
RING, RING...   
The clock woke up me and let us get up quite discouraged good as every day lately   
I got dressed, and I left quickly to the bathroom, to wash my face since I have been crying and I don't want that neither my sisters neither my mother worry more about my, go down to have breakfast faking happiness alone clearing for not worrying them.   
- Good morning mother, good morning sisters, -I said with a light and false smile   
- good morning brother, as you woke up today? -Feimei told me with a strange expression   
- very well, thank you   
- this insurance, son?   
- if because you tell it mother? -Ask him, faking not to know what wants to tell me   
- Because I notice something strange in your eyes - if my mother had already noticed it clear after everything she is my mother and she knows when I am lying him, because she knows me and she realizes that my expression is completely false even so treatment of forcing another smile of that of "here it doesn't pass anything", and when making it he reminds me to Daidouji her whenever I blushed for something said or alone to have looked at Sakura she smiled this way to alone Sakura to mislead her, to her he also wanted to see it to thank him for everything that she made for my, being that she was the best friend you Sakura, wise Daidouji that to my I liked its friend and she kept the secret, and she also helped me seeking advice and...   
- Syaoran thinks you to be there the whole day stopped, you will be made late to go to the institute   
Shiefa takes myself out of my thoughts, and I realize that I am standing still; I sit down quickly a little grieved by the situation and I prepare to have breakfast.   
- that good that got up more cheerful brother a little, because yesterday of you saw very depressed   
- not alone Fuutie was a little discouraged that is everything   
- because I would not say that, rather he would say that you were very sad, it seemed that you will cry in that same moment, it won't be that you would have some problem that depressed this way you... one loving... perhaps... their comment leaves myself ice cream, and although she doesn't make it with bad intention, I could not avoid them to be filled the eyes of you cry alone it lowers the look and finish my breakfast, but I could see that Fanren gave a nudge to Fuutie and this she was quiet, I suppose that they already know everything or at least they have an idea and I am not surprised the truth because Meiling that is the only one that knew it has never been very discreet that it is said, but at the moment it doesn't interest me so greeting to all and I leave to the institute. On the way there I think of what my mother really told so much me was noticed that completely depressed. And the answer to but it cuts and convincing serious, "if" since my eyes are nostalgic and my lips evoke a sad smile. I arrive at the institute and I sit down in my desk without desires of anything, I support the arms in the and I lean back, in the contiguous desk this Kiosuke, my best friend that looks at me sad and sadly as if he didn't know that to make to cheer up, but mainly, without knowing what happens to me. The professor arrives but I don't pay him attention, alone I look out and I almost fall asleep, the professor comes closer and he asks me if I feel well; seat with the head in the way but convincing that I can but it is not enough and requests to Kiosuke that I accompany to the infirmary and the one obeys, but when leaving the living room it passes of long and it doesn't take me to the infirmary but to the pigeonholes and we sit down in some banks that there is there.   
- what does it pass with you Syaoran?, these very sad and depressed one, every day, do I know you from the first year of the high school, and have I always noticed you that sad and distracted look. he asks me with concern   
- you would not understand it, and although you made it, you cannot help me in anything   
- because, what is what depresses you so much?   
- It doesn't care, leave it...   
- no, I won't leave it that is what you worry about, you have some family, loving problem...   
with this it finishes word under the look and I give turn the face saying him:   
- "I told you that you left it" -, but the one realizes that he is right and it continues speaking   
- with which it is love truth?, did it suppose it and do believe me that I understand you, you what is to love somebody and...   
- if already you that it is sad to love and not to be corresponded, but worse and but sad it is to love being corresponded and not to be able to be with that person.!!!! -I tell Him and later under the look again.   
- of who is?   
- forget it, it is better this way... -I tell to my friend and I go to the bathroom, when entering me I sustain strongly of the washbasin you lie me I look in the mirror and I realize that Kiosuke is right, my look was sad and distracted but that more could make, it had been strong and one had not loosed it cries in the whole secondary, faking normality and when entering to the high school it no longer tolerated more. Under the look and some cry they began to fall.   
- you make a mistake Syaoran, if it cares because you cannot be crying for something without importance, Kiosuke had followed me and what happens to me, go I don't answer him alone I wash my face and we go to the living room since the classes they are about to finish. When leaving classes, Kiosuke told me that the work that we had to make for the institute can make it another day for my state of I encourage, but this it didn't change so it is better than it occupies my mind with other things, for what I invite it to my house and the one accepts but he tells me that he has to make something before for that that anger later, I say goodbye to the and I go to my house when I arrive single encounter to my mother and Feimei which asks me to speak with me, I accept and we go to my room. In her Feimei asks me a question that disarranges me a little although she looks at me to the eyes realizing my concern and situation.   
- And well brother of who is?   
- that me these speaking?   
- do we go you you don't make that I saw you very well today when Fuutie asks you that if what worried you a loving problem was almost you begin to cry and do you ask me that I am speaking, you believe that I am silly? Because I am not it for anything, do I realize what spends, but what is not so of who is, because you don't tell it to me your?   
- that it serves that he/ tells it to you, she this to thousands of kilometers of here and although you knew you could not make it anything... anything, I tell him lowering the look   
- and because not, where she lives? Who is? At least you tell me something.   
I give a great sigh but then I decided to tell him - she is the girl of the picture and she lives in Japan, -I tell my sister pointing out the carries portrait.  
She looks at it without knowing that to say but then...   
- Because she is a very beautiful girl, and now it should even be it more but... that stick that sustains is not...   
- the star's stick that she used to seal and to use the Clow card, rather the Sakura cards... -I tell him while she looks at me with the eyes open desmesuradamente it seems that it was surprised a lot in that was that person the one that I loved.   
- I mate, her... it is not... the new teacher of cards  
- it is this way and the reason for which I stay in Japan after she became the new teacher of card and although in a principle he didn't want to accept it the most important reason for which I stay it was for her, I didn't want to separate her, she didn't want to stop to see their smile to the equal brilliant green eyes, he didn't want. The voice was made a thread I sit down desires of crying but I still control, Feimei listens to me sincerely and he/she realizes how I sit down, it burns me trying to console me and she tells me: doesn't brother retain your you cry, since time has made it, do you retain them no longer please he cries if you want to make it, all that you want, cries it is sometimes good that we leave aside the pride and do let us open your heart to pleasure you don't believe?   
You cry them I can no longer retain them more and a callus for my cheek and then other, and other but and this way the view clouds over little by little of so many you cry, they fall abundantly of my eyes, and they don't stop to fall, you that my sister is right, but I don't want even this way to cry, I don't want, I promised myself to myself not to cry, and I have broken that promise, to myself I sit down to have defrauded myself but that I can make, I cannot avoid it, I am not able to at least to control, and I sit down rage for it a lot of rage because I sit down as if her (Sakura) I/you/he/she became worse if you see me in this state, but I cannot control and that is what gives me so much rage and you he causes me so much pain.   
I move since from my sister to the while I have already tranquilized myself, let us dry off the you cry and I thanked him the for what had made for my...   
  
To be continued............   
  
The notes: that they didn't find a little sad? But it doesn't worry that in a little sad or melancholic but, but then it will become better, I assure them that will have a beautiful and romantic outcome could say. Good we see each other in the next chapter and any thing my mail it is lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com and lilika@universoccs.zzn.com or sends a review   
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa,   
  
the pd: I am not a marvel in English but me I believe that I wrote it quite well, although if there is not well something written or what was leaves me a review or sends me a mail  
  
pd 2: this fic this dedicated to my friends by e-mail, to Cracker, Kayjuly that write very beautiful fic, and of course to all what they are bothered in reading it. 


	3. A received letter a smile for a news

Memories of a distant love   
  
  
  
chapter 3   
  
A received letter.... a smile for a news   
  
  
  
Residence Daidouji, Japan... Sunday 9:30 a.m   
  
- young lady Tomoyo arrives him a letter, said the employee   
  
- thank you, you would do me the favor of leaving it in my room, I will read it when finishes having breakfast   
  
- like say, with permission (she retires)   
  
- Tomoyo... daughter already leaves to the work we see each other later   
  
- today you maybe have also to work, mom but if it is Sunday   
  
- it is that I have a meeting of alone work I hope is not prolonged too much and for the afternoon, it can be here, good-bye...   
  
- good-bye mom that you have good day   
  
- thank you daughter...   
  
- good it will be better will read that letter who will have sent it to me.... and if it was Eriol... or if it is Li... good it is who is it will be better than ascends to read it   
  
in the room of Tomoyo....   
  
- to have the letter says that comes of... Hong Kong... it is of Li (she opens it hastily) to see that she says:   
  
Dear Daidouji:   
  
Above all I greet you, and I answer you, if I remind you, as not reminding Tomoyo Daidouji the eccentric and kind better friend of the love of my life, because although in your letter you doubted some that Sakura even wanted, I should say you that I have not left neither a moment to think of her, I want it very much and this I finish year had been fatal for my, because I no longer tolerate but, I want to leave my country and if could would take the first flight made Japan, but unfortunately my obligations have me tied here, it is it that but sadness gives me. I love thank you for the picture that you sent me, Sakura this divine one, is very beautiful true, it has changed enough but one of the things that more I like of her it has not changed so much and it is the shine so beautiful that they have their eyes.   
  
In when to Meiling I count you that her this very well, but she doesn't live in this city, but in a near one due to their father's work, although she calls it to count him and she told me that it also sends him greetings and that she will write you to you and the other ones.   
  
Good I suppose that you will be according with this answer and don't worry about Sakura, because at the same time that you received this letter she receives other, one that wrote especially for her.   
  
Without but, greetings   
  
Li Shaoran   
  
  
  
- ah that happiness, I answer myself very soon, he said that it didn't worry for her but today she will come here, it would be better than it was alone and calm to read the blissful letter that he mentions.   
  
Toc, toc   
  
- happen, -Tomoyo said   
  
- young lady Tomoyo has a call   
  
- of the one who?   
  
- of Ms. Kinomoto   
  
- to if you give me... hello, Sakura?............ good it doesn't care another day it will be...... good, don't I have problem, does clearing tell him that he comes..... yes, see you later Sakura, don't we see... (does it hang)   
  
- good, this was unexpected for good if Sakura stays in its house and Kero comes it stops here when that letter arrives she will be able to her to read peacefully....   
  
It continued............   
  
  
  
Notes: a little I do not cut? Compared with the other clearing, good I hope it finds them liked and for they want it writes me to Lilikayangisawa@hotmail.com or lilika@universoccs.zzn.com   
  
  
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	4. You cry so alone you cry of happiness

Memories of a distant love   
  
  
  
chapter 4   
  
  
  
You cry... so alone you cry of happiness   
  
  
  
Residence Kinomoto 10:30 a.m   
  
  
  
Kero already made a while that had left to that of Tomoyo, and as much its father as its brother Touya had left, because they had things to make, he didn't like a lot to be alone, because when that happened, she got lost in its thoughts, in its sad thoughts, and as always she spoke I get same, while its mind flew ago not a country very distant, made a you take care of called Hong Kong and to be more necessary a boy that lived there made   
  
- Syaoran... my dear Syaoran like you will be? Did you still remember me, did you miss me as much as me to you or have you forgotten me, because you don't call me?, because you don't write me? Is it that you maybe love no longer me? - one cries fell slipping for their cheek - curse! Another time I am crying, had already been able to overcome that, was it again happy, cheerful and am I always surrounded of people that love me and do they worry about me, because another time I have to be crying, because?...   
  
To who I try to deceive if nobody knows more than me because I am this way... is it for Syaoran, is everything for him and of sure they did wonder because him, did they wonder and does myself wonder because to suffer for somebody that I have not seen for 6 years, but is my answer to such a question because I want it too much, too much and will my happiness and happiness never be complete, until it doesn't return with me, alone I wait that that day it arrives soon, because.... did the bell sound and did I leave my thoughts I wonder who will be? Do lower the stairways and did I assist the door the postman it was, did give me a letter that said that it was for "Sakura Kinomoto" "for my" do I tell myself to my same one who the one that writes me will be? Good soon I will know it, in short I go to the kitchen and I get ready a cup of tea and the accommodation in a tray next to some cookies and the blissful letter that I don't still know neither who sends it to me, I go up accent the tray in the desk and I sit down to take the tea and to read my letter and almost I turn everything from the surprise when reading the sender of this, thick and torrents cry they began to flow of eyes, it had been amazed, could not react, it was the, the had written me...   
  
- Li Syaoran says, Syaoran wrote me after 6 years, I will know about the, alone I wait that they are not bad news, good I suppose that alone I will find out when opens it, to see that says:   
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Sakura:   
  
  
  
" Good I don't really know that to tell you, because I am really embarrassed, embarrassed by not having me official statement with you as long as time, but is it that my shyness my damned problem will always be, did you wonder that has to see this? Because that gave me pain to call you, yes, gave me shame and neither I know because, so many times we have talked, so many times we have talked on the phone, until I cheer up to tell you that I liked you, you remember that? I don't know it but so many madwomen ideas have been crossed by the head, as thinking that you have already forgotten me and perhaps already have somebody to the one who to want or that you hate me for not having me official statement neither to have completed that promise or that you have gotten angry for the same thing, because you that that made is unforgivable alone I wait that at least you don't hate me and that at least you remind me.   
  
I have so many things that to tell you, so many feelings retained by those that I wonder every day because demons are quiet!, because I didn't tell you all that felt, although perhaps you already knew it or perhaps not truly don't know it, the only thing that is been that I am in Hong Kong and you in Japan, and that every day is a hell for me, I want to see you, I no longer tolerate here I have of crying, of crying the whole day, if truly it is this way and I don't accuse you if you are surprised what I tell you, the cold and Chinese young stranger this saying this, but you don't create that I continue being this way, because your faces that all my seriousness and neither he/she calms down they go to the devil and alone wants to smile and to burn it more than he/she can... to smile that is something that is no longer accustomed to it turns in my, not since Japan abandons.   
  
Good we change some topic, I want that you count me on you, I want to know as these that you have been making and all the related with you. do I count you a secret? You know, Daidouji sends myself your picture that is of some months ago, and you have left me impressed, impressed with your beauty and of that changed that these, of the pretty thing that these, rather would say that this extremely beautiful one as always has been. That makes him to become re-nervous and that I die go to see you but unfortunately the duties of my clan don't still finish them reason for which I have not been able to return to Japan.   
  
Good I believe that I still have thousands of things to say but I prefer to tell it to you in person, so I will finish this letter, waiting your answer, I would also like that we talked so on The phone I wait that you call me since I still have the cellular one that Daidouji gives myself.   
  
I say goodbye to you my dear Sakura, a big kiss   
  
A lot of Li loves you Syaoran."   
  
  
  
Pd: please doesn't tell Daidouji that of the picture, because supposedly a secret was yes?   
  
  
  
Leave the letter on the desk and throws me to the bed I am really happy, after so much time I had news of the, I became very happy.   
  
- I finally knew something of you, dear Syaoran and they were better news of what had imagined, he had already thought that I had forgotten, for it is not this way just the opposite he loves me and it misses me as much as me, if now that I am sure of it, I will call it a while ago that I want to listen their voice and to chat... but it will be later I have to finish the chores of the house.   
  
Under and I begin to clean the kitchen, then the dining room and for I finish I put the clothes in the washing machine, return to the kitchen and prepare a cookies of chocolate, I don't know for that they gave me desires of making them the accent in oven and I go to spread the clothes but when leaving the kitchen the street door opens up and my father enters for her   
  
- good afternoon daughter, do I see that these making the chores, don't you want him to help?   
  
- good afternoon dad, it is not necessary already almost finish wait a moment and do we take the tea together you want?, I have just prepared some cookies of chocolate that now are in the oven   
  
- ah already sees for that reason it feels so rich aroma, it is that case I will go preparing the tea   
  
- this well, thank you   
  
- of anything Sakura   
  
after spreading the clothes and when we were taking the tea eating the rich cookies, my brother arrived accompanied by Yukito   
  
- hello monster, hello dad good afternoon   
  
- I mate!!!! How many times I have told you that you don't tell this way me!!!   
  
- good afternoon son, good afternoon Yukito like these?   
  
- good afternoon Mr. Kinomoto thank you is well, hello Sakura like these?   
  
- am Yukito thank you well, do you want to take tea?   
  
- Yes thank you Sakura   
  
after to take tea and to converse with Yukito and to fight with my brother I ascended to my room throws me in my bed and I prepared to call to Syaoran...   
  
(the following thing the telephone call)   
  
Ring, Ring sounded a Telephone in Hong Kong in the room of Syaoran, but unfortunately the boy had left with Kiosuke to make a work in the house of this I finish forgetting the cellular Telephone   
  
- because Syaoran won't answer? After some minutes the answering machine you asset receiving the call   
  
- "hello, I am at this time Li Syaoran I am not so please leaves your message and phone nº and I will communicate with you when it is possible"   
  
- Syaoran not goes at least this good one I will leave him a message   
  
(message)   
  
- "Hello Syaoran Sakura speaks a while ago that we don't see each other I would say that too much, but good that doesn't care alone I love you that I received your letter and did give me a lot of pleasure, did plan to talk a moment with you but, because it will be in another moment and if you have some free minute do you call me yes?   
  
until message luego"(end)   
  
  
  
- good I hope he listens my message and calls me...   
  
  
  
Residence Li Hong Kong 6:00 p.m   
  
- thank you Syaoran truly thanks that you have helped me with that task you already know that the mathematics is not of my pleasure   
  
- if I know it and it is noticed! Li says laughing   
  
- that is so amusing?   
  
- it is not that it is amusing alone you reminded me to somebody   
  
- and to the one who if one can know Syaoran?   
  
- neither she liked a lot the mathematics   
  
- seriously? And by the way you have not been still swims of that person, you made what you counted me   
  
- * * ^ ^ * * hey... yes   
  
- hello brother, hello Kiosuke like these? Fanren said   
  
- well thank you good afternoon   
  
- good afternoon, Fuutie and Shiefa said   
  
- hello sisters, and where this Feimei? It is always the first one in appearing   
  
- do I believe that this in their room for that? I ask Fanren   
  
- for anything alone Fanren asked   
  
- mmmm.... don't I know lately they are very suspicious both that are brought among hands, will be hiding something? Fuutie said   
  
- not that you say! We don't hide anything   
  
- hello brother, until you arrive lately these leaving a lot, Feimei said   
  
- not so much and we also went to make a work with Kiosuke   
  
- what you say.... ah! Do you know? As two hours ago or such you see a little more it sounded enough your cellular telephone but when he/she will enter to answer accent of sounding, because you don't notice such you see they left you some message   
  
- if clear now I go thank you   
  
- of anything   
  
- ah... Wei!   
  
- yes young Syaoran, good afternoon that wants? Good late Young Kiosuke   
  
- good afternoon Mister Wei   
  
- Wei could please go up some sodas to my room   
  
- clear at once I take it to him   
  
- thank you (they go up the stairways)   
  
- (when entering to the room) to see where this that telephone... ah here   
  
- and do tell me then Syaoran you sent the letter to Sakura, when it was?   
  
- the other days that we were talking on this same after you left I wrote the letter to Daidouji and Sakura   
  
- that also wrote to that girl? I ask Kiosuke   
  
- if it is this way she one of those that cheer up to write him was and it was also always a great help for me when I was in Japan and if it was not for her I had not found out of how this Sakura now   
  
- I understand you and you are right, Kiosuke said   
  
- if truth.... good Feimei is right there is a message we will see that says:   
  
  
  
"Hello Syaoran Sakura speaks a while ago that we don't see each other I would say that too much, but good that doesn't care alone I love you that I received your letter and did give me a lot of pleasure, did he/she plan to talk a moment with you but, because it will be in another moment and if you have some free minute do you call me yes?   
  
see you later"   
  
  
  
- Syaoran, Syaoran hears! You listen to me reacts, Kiosuke said shaking its hand before the face of Li   
  
- hey... that happens? Did you speak to me?   
  
- undoubtedly you were icy, you didn't respond that passed you it seems that she received your quicker letter from what imagined   
  
- if such you see... but it will be better than then she calls it, the truth is amazed didn't hope called just like that   
  
- and because you don't call it now?   
  
- I prefer to call it later since although here they are the 6:00 p.m there is difference horaria with Japan and there they should hardly be the 2:00 or 3:00 p.m and such you not see this in their house or it went out for that reason with Daidouji I prefer to call it then since I know that it will be   
  
- ah... good you make it like want, I answer Kiosuke   
  
toc, toc   
  
- happen, Syaoran said   
  
Wei enters accent the drinks and leaves   
  
- do you want to stay to have dinner Kiosuke? One doesn't eat so much alone time you can pass in your house your sister it arrives for the night and your mother you the raisin traveling   
  
- a friend gets used you believe me   
  
- if you are right   
  
1 hour later   
  
Toc, Toc   
  
- if? Happen, Li said   
  
- young permission Syaoran but the dinner this list   
  
- if we already go   
  
(below)   
  
- ah Syaoran and had somebody left a message? Feimei said   
  
- if, you were right later I count you, Syaoran said seeing that its other sisters to come closer   
  
- good barbarian   
  
2 hours after the dinner Syaoran and Kiosuke talked away from the house in the gardens   
  
- good - Kiosuke said getting up and stretching out - we do each other tomorrow good-bye and luck with the call   
  
- * * ^ ^ * * if clear, thank you until tomorrow (he enters to the house)   
  
it ascends to their room and he/she undresses to take a shower, when it leaves the shower it is placed and the nightwear and he goes to bed with the hands behind the head looks at the roof   
  
- ah.... not you that to make, you that I have to call him but... I am not possible he/she gives shame, oh... curse!   
  
that I make that make! I want to call it and to speak with her but, but....   
  
1 hour 1/2...   
  
- oh that make that make ago like one hour that I am this way, devils!   
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Japan...   
  
Sakura was already put to bed and although it was early almost the 8:00 p.m, she was tired and he/she wanted to go to bed and Kero that had arrived one hour ago had already been slept...   
  
- will have listened my message, I wait that yes, where it would be that their telephone doesn't answer, good I suppose that I forget it, not you.....   
  
Ring, Ring....   
  
-Hello who speaks?   
  
- Sakura? Syaoran speaks....   
  
to be continued.....   
  
  
  
notes: nihao!!! Good I believe that you this putting good, I hope to follow this way it, and they already know that for what want my mail it is: Lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com ó lilika@universoccs.zzn.com   
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	5. It releases conversation and memories

Memories of a distant love  
  
chapter 5   
  
It releases conversation... and memories   
  
  
  
- Sya.. Syaoran?, (something trembling Sakura had said)   
  
- hello like Sakura have been? (said serious and nervously Syaoran)   
  
- well, do I suppose and your?   
  
- the same thing says, I was surprised your call I didn't think that you answered so soon   
  
- because you no longer think this way, does it seem that you no longer knew me you maybe believe that he would not answer your letter I believe that although 10 years passed, people that we know and do we appreciate although they change the same ones they will always be inside, don't you believe it?   
  
- if him you but... good what happens is that I wrote you that letter because... because I believed it necessary, taenia that to tell you eats up felt, but in fact she didn't wait that you answered me, I believed that you hated me or that you were angry with me and that you would not want to know anything about my, but even so I wrote you and good...   
  
- Syaoran I could not hate you, even this way if you didn't never return, it would not hate you, could never make it   
  
- and that because?   
  
- for the simple reason that you are a person to which estimate a lot, and also because your has always been very sweet and kind with me, like it could hate you on the contrary I love you very much   
  
- * * * ^ ^ * * * well... you remove me a weight of above, I also love you and I miss you a lot, and although I already told it to you in the letter you excuse me for not having gone, I broke our promise and I feel very bad for it and...   
  
- you don't have to apologize neither to feel bad, if you have not broken it I still wait for you or rather I wait that we see each other again, as I told it to you already 6 years ago I will expect the time that is, and if you cannot still come and we cannot see each other I understand you, your you are and you have a very busy and important life, you are the heir of a very important and powerful dynasty and you have many things that to make, for that reason it is that in the message that leaves you I said that you called me alone if you had a free minute to be able to talk.   
  
- but that you say, if I also wanted to speak with you in the letter I told it to you, and as for my clan they can leave to the devil lately I don't have spirits to train, or to carry out any task of the my clan, the only thing that I want is to return to Japan   
  
- but until you finish your pending matters you won't be able to return or I make a mistake Syaoran   
  
- no, you don't make a mistake Sakura it is this way and him you but I am not able to, I don't simply want to finish those matters, the truth the only thing that I make now is to go to the preparatory one and then to go to bed in my bed and to stay in my room the whole day, I have a called friend Kiosuke and when the one comes, I leave but I prefer to be alone in my room   
  
- like it is that Syaoran, I ignore you I cannot believe what I am listening, your that you were so active you liked the sports and the martial arts that I cannot believe so much you to tell me that   
  
- myself ignores myself Sakura, believe me and I even like the sports and all that, you should in when I practice them but I no longer have spirits to no longer make it, and now change topic you want that I told you in my letter that wanted to know about you and you have not still told me anything, if I cannot see you at least you count me that you have been making in these years   
  
- because my life has not changed a lot, I continue living with my dad, my brother that continues as annoying as always and Kero of course, I go to the preparatory Tomoeda with Tomoyo and the other ones, I am still porrista in short...   
  
- if I understand you, and do the other ones refer Yamazaki, Mihara and the other girls?   
  
- exactly   
  
- and them like they are?   
  
- they are well, Yamazaki continues being so or lying than before, Chiharu lives him nagging, Rika so kind as always, Naoko so fanatic of the terror as always, and Tomoyo continues filming I eat up of habit, and good although the years pass and we with them inside continue being the same ones   
  
- do I already see, and do say I eat up this Tsukihiro? And did you also know something of Hiragizawa since left?   
  
- Yukito this well, continues being my brother's better friend and therefore reap coming accidentally followed to house today it was here, as for Eriol you little but you that this well, and I also believe that lately there is something between the and Tomoyo because very good friends have become and they are written with something of frequency   
  
- of you will see that good I am happy a lot   
  
- if, exactly Tomoyo told me that to you it would be who would give him but I like since you would make sure this way that the didn't notice my, because says that when we were children you always looked at it with bitterness and you became very jealous when Eriol was brought near and although I admit that I am very distracted many times didn't know the because of your reactions   
  
- * * * * * * * * * * * ^ ^ * * * * * * * * * * * please Sakura, do tell to Daidouji that I don't invent it was not neither I am this way, good I admit that distrusted some the, and did make very since I turn out to be Clow, don't you believe?   
  
- if you are right but Eriol is alone its reincarnation   
  
- him you Sakura, I am their descendant you believe that not you of the one   
  
- it is not that you that you know everything as for magic, more than I since am a great witchdoctor   
  
- your is also it Sakura because you tell me that me not you all many things taught me, you taught me as to be more solidary and to forget my selfishness a little, to be kinder and the most important thing taught me to love, and to love you that it is something that alone your you taught me, that feeling that I didn't have, or perhaps if but it was hidden very inside my being and that my arrogance and indifference could not see   
  
- you were not cold Syaoran, if distrustful but you that you were this way to protect you to yourself   
  
- to that refer?   
  
- people spread to be distrusted or rude alone to defend of the other ones or also fearing being hurt me you understand   
  
- if I understand what you love me and you are right, good it will be better than we cut the chat now because tomorrow you have class and you won't get up if we continue speaking   
  
- don't worry Syaoran for that reason, tomorrow I don't have classes since there will be soccer championship and also of athletics. Therefore I won't have classes, the one that won't rise is your   
  
- not I neither have classes, it is that the professors traveled to a congress   
  
- but does look that coincidence, and then that you will make, won't I forgive you if you stay in your house, you have to leave Syaoran or but you will depress yourself more it trusts my and do make I marry if?   
  
- undoubtedly I will pay you attention, in you I trust blindly and I always made it, since I met you, good rather since we begin to make ourselves friends and since I began to become fond with you   
  
- and from when that was Syaoran if it is that I can know it?   
  
- since we catch the letter return or at least that thinks   
  
- if? And because not these insurance   
  
- because I don't remember those things very well, the truth is that my prettier memories of Japan were when you converted the letters Clow to letters Sakura, since they spent very pretty things in those years, things that not you yes I live again, and that I keep very inside my heart   
  
- all reason has, if it is true for my that the best stage in my life was, do we have a good time much together in that time truth?   
  
- if a lot, and many adventures pass in that time   
  
- it is this way, and also in that time it was... * * ^ _ ^ * * good when...   
  
- when that Sakura? , (Syaoran was confused)   
  
- good when you told me that you liked me   
  
- * * ^ ^ * * to yes you are right and your you answered me before I left, you know? I still conserve the bear that you gave me and also the scarf   
  
- if? I am happy, me... I also conserve the bear that your you gave me, (the voice of Sakura began to among intersecting)   
  
- Sakura these well? Your voice is listened something strange   
  
- it doesn't happen to me anything Syaoran I am... I am well ( said while it felt as their eyes they were filled of you cry without knowing because)   
  
Syaoran listens sobs of her for the telephone and you worries a lot   
  
- Sakura really these well, I listen to you to please sob you tell me the truth, these crying please answers me!   
  
- not! I am not crying ( lied very to their grief) Syaoran doesn't worry, I am really well   
  
- these sure one?   
  
- if he am, please Syaoran always worries about everything, you don't have to worry   
  
- this well if your you say it the I will believe, now if it will be better than we cut conversation, because if we continue speaking goes to dawn   
  
- if you are right (Sakura tried to fake happiness for not worrying it) good then a kiss will speak see you later, another day   
  
- clear, the same thing says I love you much see you later   
  
- me also good-bye   
  
both cut the telephone and Sakura it continued crying in silence   
  
- Syaoran... so much that he/she yearned to listen your voice and now that I have been able to speak with you I begin to cry, I am a fool, silly! I wait that you forgive me I didn't want to lie you but neither me you because I am crying, and I didn't want to worry... it will be better I fall asleep him I promised Tomoyo to go to their house tomorrow... ( leaves the telephone in the desk and goes to bed to sleep)   
  
They were the 9:00 a.m when Sakura you rises and began to get dressed, I lower and alone their father was in the kitchen   
  
- good morning dad   
  
- good morning Sakura, did you sleep well?   
  
- if dad thank you, and does my brother continue sleeping or did he already leave?   
  
- today left early to the university had an important exam and although didn't have classes until the 10:00 a.m wanted to go early to study calm   
  
- I already see, since I enter to the university that you the raisin studying and hardly this in casa(Sakura began to have breakfast)   
  
- is the medicine career, daughter this way it is very complicated, does Touya also work also so when not this working this studying.... by the way today you will go to the house of Tomoyo truth?   
  
- if it is this way as yesterday I stay making the cleaning of the house I told him that today would go   
  
- good in that case that goes you well, I will be here until the 11:00 a.m and then I will leave to the work the most probable thing it is that it arrives late   
  
- like you arrive we always say   
  
- if more or less   
  
- good that goes you very then it vetoes carefully, I will leave inside a while (you rises and it left the kitchen, it went up the stairways)   
  
it arrived to their room and accent a cake portion for when Kero wakes up and you support in the window of its room to contemplate the morning, smiled to if same and said:   
  
- I feel happy, happy for I could listen your voice, 6 years ago didn't listen to you, and although it has already spent so much time, you have not changed in anything at least your voice, continues being as serious, gentile, and sweet as always............ my dear Syaoran, I am happy to know about you, and I am happy more knowledge than you even care I, and as much as you care I, you even love a lot me, that puts me so happy...   
  
- good morning Sakura that to make there not that today you left to that of Tomoyo?   
  
- good morning Kero, if you are right but waited that you woke up to go together, your breakfast this envelope the desk   
  
- thank you Sakurita, I love the cake ( sits down to eat it)   
  
moment later...   
  
- did you already finish?... do you enter in the backpack so that we leave   
  
- if clearing goes   
  
- I already leave dad, see you later   
  
- see you later daughter takes care that have a good time   
  
- thank you   
  
arriving at the house of Tomoyo plays the bell   
  
- if? Who is? I ask a you the mucamas of the house   
  
- I am Sakura Kinomoto   
  
- ah miss Kinomoto, pass, said the mucama and opened the grill   
  
Sakura step for the wide garden until arriving to the entrance door of where Tomoyo came out to receive it   
  
- hello Sakura like these?   
  
- hello Tomoyo, am I very well and your?   
  
- also, but that time it maybe makes happy you step something good   
  
- if, something like that   
  
- good in that case we enter and do you count me if?   
  
- clear   
  
- ah and Kero where this?   
  
- here Tomoyo am hello!, Kero said leaning out of the backpack   
  
- hello Kero, good we enter   
  
  
  
in the room of Tomoyo...   
  
- and that it has become he so cheerful Sakura you count me, ah but before ( gets up and goes for their camera) I will film you at this time so special   
  
- Tomoyo ^ _^U   
  
- we go you count me   
  
- good if what happens is I received a letter of Syaoran   
  
- really! Sakura that is fantastic!   
  
- and not alone that talks for telephone last night   
  
- but that well, am I happy for you Sakura and that it counted you, as this the one?   
  
- the this well and told me that forgave it for not having returned, what happens is that it has not still finished their matter slopes in Hong Kong   
  
- good that well, you know I received news of Meiling, this living in a near city to that of Li and soon will write us it sends you greetings   
  
- that good the truth that I forget to ask to Syaoran on her last night   
  
- and I don't accuse you, with the emotion that taenias of talking with neither you remembered those things   
  
- ^ _^U believes that you are right   
  
- good but when they talked again?   
  
- not him you Tomoyo, we are not in anything   
  
- but Sakura like that they were not in anything, in that case for that you don't call it and they are in calling himself at a certain hour   
  
- good it can be but I don't want to bother it the one should have more important things that to make that to be talking with me on the phone   
  
- but Sakura that sews can be but important for the one that to speak with the person that more owner   
  
- * * ^ _ ^ * * Tomoyo that punishes don't continue   
  
- as that it doesn't continue if you are divine when you are embarrassed   
  
- good I already have to leave I have to make the purchases, we will see each other later Tomoyo   
  
- I can accompany, I don't want to stay in my house   
  
- clear, we go   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo left the house of this finishes to make the purchases.   
  
Tomoyo was happy of seeing Sakura so happy but it continued thinking the convenserla way him to call to Syaoran.   
  
- "I have that convenserla that calls it, but como?,bueno will already be happened something I am sure that the convense,Li the stranger very much and I am sure that he loved speak with her again"....   
  
  
  
to be continued.....   
  
  
  
  
  
Nota:Y? did Tomoyo convenserla achieve, will be necessary to wait to the next chapter, do I hope they have liked.   
  
  
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa   
  
  
  
pd:lilika@universoccs.zzn.com, lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com, or send review onegai it's very important 


	6. You doubt and fears but also happiness

Memories of a distant love  
  
Chapter 6: You doubt and fears..... but also happiness   
  
  
  
  
  
Hong Kong, residence Li 4 p.m   
  
  
  
- that well Syaoran is happy for you, you could finally speak with her, Feimei said who was in the room of Syaoran talking with the - and tell me that him dijistes   
  
- good this... I told him that...   
  
- not you don't want you don't tell it to me, I won't get angry   
  
- I won't tell it to you Feimei, estube talking with her for a three hours but or less and we talk on things of the past, estubimos remembers this way house, I also apologized him for not having me official statement with her in tiodo this time like for not having returned to Japan like had promised him, although she told me that I didn't apologize and that I understood each other perfectly, in short...   
  
- am I happy mucho,me it puts very happy to see you so happy, and when you call it again?   
  
- not it had not been thought it of that   
  
- as that you had not thought it Syaoran these of the clouds or that!!! your girlfriend being so far would owe pansar in those things   
  
- * * ^ ^ * * Feimei! Sakura is not my girlfriend   
  
- as that not if you like her, and your she that more wants likes you   
  
- it is that I have never told him anything of that   
  
- in this case it is not necessary words brother, although if you want this way it you can call him and to be said it   
  
- to tell him that?   
  
- because... - Feimei says while stops and him hce a caress in the head -... if wants to be your girlfriend for correspondence that more to make being such far one of the other one thinks it hemanito I believe that I am right   
  
Feimei left and be pensive, Sakura liked that idea, good I wait that if, then called it, I already have myself that ie to house of Kiosuke.   
  
I left house and I left in my car I don't use it with a lot of frequency but today I don't want to walk, I arrive to my friend's cas and as always this the alone one, estubimos talking long while, while we took a soda although the suggestion of Feimei still beat my mind so will ask to Kiosuke   
  
- does Kiosuke hear, could you respond me a question?   
  
- clear friend that it is   
  
- do you know?... - did I begin -... today when talked with my sister about the conversation that tube with Sakura, does Feimei speak of Sakura as if she was my girlfriend, I responded him that it was not this way it or at least that had never asked him something like that and she told me that in our relationship they were not necessary words but if wanted could call to Sakura and to tell him if wanted to be my girlfriend for correspondence, so tell me Kiosuke that you say of this?   
  
- of the boyfriends for correspondence? because I find something very pretty and perfect in your case since being like it is Sakura...   
  
- that she has like it is to that refer? their question confused me a little   
  
- that like it is then it is beautiful very beautiful and forgives if it bothers you but I believe that all, including wanted to have me it for girlfriend   
  
- I suppose that if, and don't apologize I understand, you would not accompany me to the airport   
  
- to the airport? so that you want to go there   
  
- because it is that Meilling will come from visit and I have go to pick up it - I said mientra we ascended to the car -   
  
- I already see, go I don't see Meilling of a while ago   
  
- not the truth that since left to vivr to another city I don't see it, but I talk with something of frequency with her, presisamente today early talks with her and is him on that of Sakura and also told me that would stay here since some days doesn't have classes   
  
- that good, to our class partners will give them pleasure to see it   
  
- you are right to her also   
  
- we arrive at the airport and in less than 15 ` the airplane in which Meilling went was arriving   
  
- hello Syaoran, me so much alefra to see you!   
  
- to my also gives me pleasure to see you Mei all we missed you a lot   
  
- did I also miss them... hello Kiokuke like these? as much as time without seeing you   
  
- am Meilling, and your very well?   
  
- also, thank you   
  
- because not better we continue talking in route to house? ask to both   
  
- if we go Syaoran   
  
we arrive to house and Meilling greeting to all and we began to converse but Kiosuke takes left and Meilling wanted to speak so with me we went to my room   
  
- good you count me on Kinomoto and Daidouji Syaoran that is little what you count me for telephone   
  
- it is that that is all it that you of them that but you want that it counts you   
  
- because not you for ej like your relationship walks with Kinomoto that you have made yourself the silly one and you have not been anything   
  
- * ^ ^ * and that you want that it counts you, my relationship with her goes well in what fits calro I no longer see 6 years ago it, but today early is you that talks with her that but you want you know   
  
- and do you, tell me not boyfriends they are already?   
  
- * * ^ ^ * * undoubtedly non Mei has not told him anything of that even   
  
- oh Syaoran!!! you continue being as slow as cuandio we were children when you will learn   
  
- but Mei if I have just spoken with her after six years of not knowing anything about her like you believe that I will tell him something like that   
  
- that that she cares loves you, and your to her that it cares time   
  
- good if your you say it, the truth Feimei told me something similar   
  
- then you decide it once and for all because otherwise I will get angry with you you understand!!   
  
- this well the next one sees that writes him I will tell it to him   
  
- not better dicelo for telephone   
  
- ah! non Mei that punishes, would not dare   
  
- good this well dicelo for letter while you tell him everything it will be well   
  
- it will be this way I promise it to you...   
  
  
  
to be continued.......   
  
  
  
notes: gomen ne!!! for the delay but good, it is that it had been of trip and had not been able to any chapter besides that I write to ascend several in Spanish, and for that reason I am complicated, I leave them two chapters I wait they like and for what is writes me a review onegai!! that it doesn't cost anything or if they prefer it writes me a e - mail to: lilika@universoccs.zzn.com or lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
  
sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	7. Boyfriends for correspondence? that prob...

Memories of a distant love...   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7   
  
  
  
Boyfriends for correspondence???....... that problem   
  
Days later...   
  
One hour ago Meilling had left to its room - the one that occupies at home of Syaoran, in its stay in China - had been speaking with Syaoran and had left it restless it was not able to be tranquilized, and walked for all its room.   
  
- good, Mei also this of agreement, and it is not that to my it bothers me the idea of requesting Sakura to be boyfriends for correspondence, on the contrary I fascinate but also gives me some pain, because these things are not said by telephone or letter they are said in person, although I don't cheer up, but good I also have to think that if our courtship will in fact be for correspondence, it implies the letters and the telephone.... ahhh not you that to make.... would also have it to him to have said two days ago   
  
ring..... ring.... (telephone)   
  
- yes, hello who speaks? Ask   
  
- hello Syaoran!!! That I like to hear you I am Sakura like these?   
  
- hello Sakura!, I am very well, and now better than I can speak with you, tell me to that should the pleasure of your call, to my also gives me pleasure to hear you, more than what you imagine, although more I would like to see you no way that   
  
- you don't continue that you embarrass me   
  
- because you were very beautiful when you blushed and I suppose that that has not changed   
  
- be already quiet, don't continue or I will cut   
  
- not! Please   
  
- single era joke, thank you for your flatteries, you are very sweet   
  
- because you no longer get scared, and thank you although they had never told me that it was it   
  
- really???   
  
- clear that was sweet they had never told me, for that reason I thank you   
  
- that I miss, because you are it, and especially with me you were always very sweet   
  
- with you nobody can stop to be it   
  
- but him yours is different, because when you arrived in Japan the first time very serious and you hardly spoke with anybody, but when we became good friends, you were always very sweet with me, you always worried and you took care a lot of me, and for that reason I will always be been appreciated   
  
- no, be not appreciated anything, of course that I worried and took care of you because in that country in the one that I thought that didn't have anybody more than Wei, I realized that also had you, and for that reason took care of you so much   
  
- and for that reason I will be you eternally grateful, but changing topic, The other days when we also talk for telephone, I remember that told me that on the following day you didn't have class, count me that you made   
  
- because anything outside of the common thing, train my magic, do talk with my sister, then I did go home of Kiosuke, in short... and your?   
  
- because I was almost the whole day at home of Tomoyo, but I also went shopping with her, I returned home because taenia that to make the dinner....   
  
- do I already see... and like all are over there?   
  
- well, all are well as always my brother and Yukito so busy with the things of the ability the same as my dad that is dean of the ability of Archaeology   
  
- your father I always found a very interesting person, is very wise   
  
- thank you, as went you counting Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Yamazaki are very well the same as me the second year of high school has their pro and their against since there are moments in those that we are very busy and others in those that I don't eat now for example that with the whole preparations for the marathons and the gymnastics festivals, we have not had a lot of task neither anything of that   
  
- that good, are also all here well, do you know? Meilling arrived the day before yesterday to Hong Kong and stays then some days I will tell him that calls you so that they can talk   
  
- seriously?, and now to where this her?   
  
- this resting their room, today went to visit some friends and it returned tired   
  
- to good that punishes, but talked now with her   
  
- ah, non young lady now this talking with me, and I plan to follow it making for a good time, because it is a lot what I miss you and I eat unfortunately I cannot see you at least you allow me to hear you   
  
- like want young, I also miss a lot you and I want to see you so it is better that you don't find another girl there and forget my   
  
- like you tell those atrocities Sakura, you would never forget, I told it to you when we were boy and I repeat it to you I always liked a lot and that has not changed in anything - said very made blush -   
  
- * * * ^ _ ^ * * * because... the same thing says, for my neither has changed in anything   
  
- if this.... is there for that opens up said that that shame not you that to tell him and for what had to call it with what I have just said I don't cheer up to be said it but good.... - can Sakura wonder something?   
  
- undoubtedly it does happen?   
  
- because in fact with regard to what we were speaking newly.. I wanted to wonder if.... if....... your good one...... ah not you that to say like hate to be left without speech and mainly when I speak with her it has more than enough these things   
  
- Syaoran these there? Syaoran?   
  
- if I sit down it Sakura, what wanted to wonder is.... it is.....   
  
toc toc (they knock on the door)   
  
- wait for me a Sakura,-low moment the telephone - it happens   
  
- it is already hour of having dinner Young Syaoran, the dinner this served   
  
- good ah already goes Wei   
  
- like say, with permission - he retires -   
  
- if? Sakura? Good we will have to follow the chat then if, see you later   
  
- good, do you call me if? A kiss good-bye   
  
- the kiss will give it to you when sees you   
  
- be quiet, see you later   
  
- see you later. I hung the telephone and I went to have dinner something angry because I had to cut my conversation with Sakura and I could not ask him what wanted but good I will already ask it to him in another occasion, lower and I went to have dinner, and as always the onlookers of my sisters could not lack...   
  
- with who you spoke to Syaoran? Wei told us that you talked with somebody for telephone   
  
- that is not your matter   
  
- you are not so unfriendly, and tell it to me   
  
- I am not unfriendly and I won't tell it to you my private life it is not your matter and point   
  
- if you are unfriendly   
  
- that not!   
  
- good they no longer fight   
  
- if already coarse   
  
- we will also find out already   
  
- that is what believe... because they don't enter in their matters and they leave alone me, I am not able to no way for telephone that you/they already ask me who was that heavy they are! - I get up for that already finishes having dinner - with permission good night.   
  
I ascended to my room, I undressed and I went to bed to sleep. On the following day get up early as every day, let us take a shower, have breakfast and I left to the high school. When leaving her it arrives home, there was not nobody, Wei told me that my mother will have made some you process important, and that my sisters, - good two of them, because the other ones two of insurance are with her boyfriends - they left together with Meilling to go for a walk, I ascended this way to my room, changes me, and let us stay thinking, in what yesterday had passed, - in that another thing could think - I am still a little annoying, but I bother with myself for not having him statement anything, I would like to call it again but with the hour that is I don't cheer up because it should be to class half, perhaps serious better than waited until the hour in that has her the rest and could speak with her although not for a lot but I believe that that doesn't have importance.....   
  
  
  
Preparatory Seiyo, Tomoeda Japan 12:30 to. m   
  
  
  
- good students the class finishes they can leave - the professor said   
  
- Sakura, Tomoyo eats lunch together as always all   
  
- clear Rika goes - Sakura answered   
  
already when it had arrived to a great tree where Sakura and Tomoyo ate lunch together with Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki, the cellular of Sakura began to sound   
  
- do say?? did Sakura Say - who speaks?   
  
- and who more you can call yourself at these hours?   
  
- ah eras your you wait for me one second if?   
  
- clear   
  
- excuse me but I have to assist this call we see each other then   
  
- clear Kinomoto but with who you speak?   
  
Sakura didn't know that to say alone it reddened suddenly, Tomoyo notices it   
  
- Yamazaki those things don't wonder   
  
- if Takashi that you care with who Sakura speaks, those they are things Chiharu private-said   
  
Sakura you moves away and prepared to converse and to eat lunch   
  
- Syaoran! That happiness that you called me was already missing you   
  
- and me neither I count you, a heap misses you   
  
- really?   
  
- does clear Sakura maybe doubt it?   
  
- not in fact you don't forget it   
  
- like want... hears me you could say to that boys were speaking to them when you told them that they excused you   
  
- already had the jealous one to be, boys said because Yamazaki was besides my friends   
  
- I am not jealous I said it for curiosity, said the tremendously red   
  
- mmmmm that not him you   
  
- ahhh Sakura that you say coarse * * * ^ ^ * * *   
  
- good this well ^ _ ^   
  
good here I go I have to be said it although one doesn't eat the took but good it doesn't care, I have to tell him what I sit down   
  
- Sakura hears I could not make you for that reason yesterday's question loved you that......   
  
- to if the question which is?   
  
- because the question is..... it is......... the question... it is I am not able to, I simply am not able to, I don't have to be said it like it can be that h can say it.... good so to speak what has to happen happened...   
  
- Syaoran? Syaoran that happens? these there?   
  
- if clear here I am   
  
- that spends these distracted one, and you will ask me the question if or not   
  
- if, if   
  
- then which is?   
  
- the question is..... good Sakura   
  
- if....   
  
- yo......yo..... YOU WANTED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND SAKURA!   
  
- what?????!!!....   
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued............. 


	8. Surprises confused feelings

Memories of a distand love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Surprises... confused feelings   
  
  
  
- that... that said? - said Sakura shakily - listens what I believe that listens * * ^ ^ * *   
  
- I believe that if -said very grieved and made blush   
  
- because.... this..... not you that to say....   
  
- because I gave what you have to say, I will accept what you tell me it is what is   
  
- if it is that...... it is that me not you.......   
  
- Sakura!! - I scream one from their partners to at what she looked toward there - the rest finishes you arrived late to class, we go   
  
- I already go........ well Syaoran will call you later I already have to go to Class   
  
- bu... but answer me what please asks you   
  
- it is that it is not something that can answer you just like that, you took me of surprise and the truth... the truth is that....   
  
- is it that?   
  
- the truth is that I have that I have to think it   
  
- to think it?   
  
- if to think it, as I told you newly you surprised me a lot, and something am confused   
  
- don't you maybe love me in that way? He said with the trembling voice, if told him that not their heart would not support it, it would break in pieces   
  
- no!!! that is not if told want -him to you altered, nervous and not for that reason without blushing - did I never meet sweetter person and worried by the other ones that your, undoubtedly I do love you, but truly I am confused I want to think it well, please non wrong understands the things, it is not that doesn't love you, it is alone that I request you that it allows me to think it if? alone that I will call you, do I swear him to you, will good good-bye call you I promise it to you, an enormous kiss and don't please misinterpret the things if? Good-bye   
  
- this well, I will believe in you, I will wait your call, good-bye   
  
- thank you good-bye   
  
Sakura you rises and went to their living room although in the whole rest of the day I don't pay the most minimum attention to the class, the only thing that went by their mind was: - "you want to be my girlfriend Sakura" -   
  
She felt broken-hearted and depressed, it was very confused and alone the words of Tomoyo returned her to the reality   
  
- Sakura goes, the classes finished more than five minutes ago   
  
- that????   
  
- that the classes finished we go to house   
  
- to yes we go Tomoyo   
  
both walked in silence without pronouncing a word, until Tomoyo broke that silence   
  
- Sakura that spends these very quiet one, something spends?   
  
- Tomoyo... - she said with remarkable concern in the look - today I will be alone in my house, so... I can go to yours   
  
- does clear Sakura go, would I love that you stayed at home, it is more I would like that you stayed to sleep, if? That you find   
  
her alone it agreed with the head   
  
- but with a condition   
  
- and which is?   
  
- that speak with me on the reason of that face so sad friend   
  
her alone looked at Tomoyo stops then to smile him you grieve and to agree again   
  
  
  
at home of Tomoyo.....   
  
- and well which the problem is?   
  
- the one   
  
- do you refer to Li?   
  
- to the one who more I could refer   
  
- has not maybe called you neither anything, today with how much you blushed, when Yamazaki asks you with who you spoke I thought that it was the one   
  
- and it was it, we talk the whole rest   
  
- then which the problem is?   
  
- what I wonder   
  
- and that I ask you, Sakura counts me once and for all what spends   
  
- that requested me that it was their girlfriend, I didn't know that to tell him surprised myself a lot and am I confused, did I ask him that it allowed me to think it, and now not you that to make, not you because I feel so bad, Tomoyo that me this happening?   
  
- your same one told it these confused one, rather the confused one is your heart that didn't know that to say because perhaps tube fear, because if you tranquilize yourself and you think it attentively you know the truth   
  
- the... truth?   
  
- if the truth... the truth is that you love him and the one to you but your doubt is because the one lives there and your here and you are afraid of loving him under such conditions   
  
- fear?   
  
If fear that you fall in love too much of the, and not to be able to never be with the, for the 6 years that were without at least to call you or to be written a single time   
  
- Tomoyo- alone murmur Sakura with the eyes full with you cry   
  
- Sakura is not afraid of telling me the truth, I am your friend and I assure you that I will be able to help you   
  
- Tomoyo, not you if I am afraid or not of falling in love more than the because in fact I don't believe to be able to love him more than the I already love him, that that if I can tell you it is that left I see every same day, the 365 days of the year are the same thing, common and average, boring, routine and unconscious days   
  
- Sakura, that is not certain you have to cheer up, oh many very pretty occasions as birthday, christmas and other things, don't say that every day they are same because it is not this way   
  
- for my if it is it Tomoyo everything gives me same, and although this year year I have "cheered up" your you say it is not the same thing, or rather I am not the same one   
  
- people Sakura changes we are never always the same one   
  
- inwardly if we are it Tomoyo, because I always characterize me to be dreamer, distracted and innocent as this way your you are creative, enthusiast and kind, but I now have become a person, cold, bitter and false   
  
- Sakura that madness say, you will never be so Li would say of this   
  
- if Syaoran was here would not be saying this - the voice of Sakura sounded interrupted no longer wanted to continue speaking it hurted him too much and you cry them he dropped without it could already retain them   
  
- Sakura, no longer cry you that it hurts you a lot, but thinks that what Li told you is very pretty, and I am sure you would like anything more than that doesn't believe, also that I believe that what requested you the one was that they were boyfriends if... but boyfriends for correspondence   
  
- for correspondence? said braking their you cry in dry   
  
- clearing doesn't understand what I tell you, that it is very romantic   
  
- Tomoyo! - she said everything made blush   
  
- clear Sakura - she said very excited - undoubtedly it is very romantic for they will be written this way, they talked on the phone it is very pretty to receive correspondence of that type, we go Sakura you have to answer to Li and to tell him as much as you love him and you want to be their girlfriend   
  
- that is very shameful Tomoyo like I will say it that simple   
  
- because it is that simple   
  
- it is that..... that....   
  
- is it that, Sakura?   
  
in that they hit the door and the mother of Tomoyo enters quickly excited for that Sakura this there   
  
- Did Sakura stay to have dinner truth?   
  
- because... then   
  
- if Sakura will stay to also sleep, mom   
  
- with permission I go to the bathroom (Sakura retires)   
  
- Does Tomoyo pass him something to Sakura?   
  
- non mom doesn't pass him anything   
  
- good ah, is that I noticed it a little strange   
  
- it doesn't pass him anything this well....  
  
to be continues........... 


	9. Postcards toward Hong Kong strange answe...

Memories of a distant love  
  
Chapter 9   
  
  
  
Postcards toward Hong Kong...... strange answer   
  
  
  
Japan residence Daidouji 6:30 a.m   
  
  
  
- so that you wanted that we got up so early Sakura?   
  
- because wanted to have time to look for a photographs   
  
- a photographs? Every time I understand you less to have if me to explain so that you want a photographs?   
  
- that will tell it to you later, now wanted to request you that when we finish having breakfast we looked at the photographs that you have taken, I want some of you finish them that you have taken, bah... I mean that it is of this year it can be of the this summer or some this way   
  
- good ah and I also have of later on until I have some of now of the month of November   
  
- it could also be, then we will look for them   
  
- if, but with the condition that you tell me so that you want them   
  
- this well, I will tell it to you as soon as we are in your room...   
  
  
  
days later in the residence Li of Hong Kong, 6:00 p.m   
  
  
  
Syaoran was with Kiosuke and other three boys made a work grupal at home of Syaoran in the room of this   
  
- Syaoran hears, being so big your house because always these in your room   
  
- there is already him to you said Kiosuke that as much this place as the lake that this in the garden is the only places where they don't bother me   
  
- and who bothers you?   
  
- you maybe joke friend... because my sisters who will be, your you don't live here so you cannot know that so heavy they can be   
  
- because me not you if they are weighed or no-said another of the boys that was there - but that they are charming that if it hurts that they are quite bigger that us   
  
- be quiet, Souyiro doesn't tell stupidities that was not speaking of that, also all they are already committed and Fuutie already has date for its wedding   
  
- this way Syaoran and do I imagine that I am invited, not?   
  
- clear Kiosuke, you know that always these guest   
  
toc, toc, toc, toc   
  
- happen   
  
- young Syaoran a letter has arrived for you   
  
- to good you give it to me, I will read it then   
  
- as you says with permission, I retire (he leaves)   
  
- go if that envy you Li, you have so many servants that make everything for you   
  
- I suppose that if, although it is sometimes a little annoying yang   
  
- annoying? - replies chien the third boy - like it will be annoying that they make everything for you, you don't have to clean your room, neither to make the food, to wash the plates, you don't have to make anything, because they have servants that wash, they iron, they cook, they open the door, you live in a paradise Li to who he would not like to live here   
  
- because I would sometimes like to be a little more normal in Japan it was it... - he sighs of sadness -   
  
- oh Syaoran doesn't begin now again to sigh for your cherry flower   
  
the young Li you makes blush too much and looked their friend at something angry and embarrassed   
  
- Kiosuke is already quiet you want, before I begin to defame interesting your things   
  
- wait you don't get angry single era a joke!!   
  
- if clear now that you got scared you tell me that   
  
- and like you want that I don't get scared, if you know more things of my that my family   
  
- because for some people it would be very interesting   
  
- friend that you scare me don't joke this way   
  
- this well, I won't say anything, like you believe I am not any gossiper neither anything of that... and now better we finish once and for all with this work   
  
- if Li is right that you this making of Souyiro night-said   
  
30 minutes later....   
  
- good we see each other tomorrow Syaoran   
  
- if until tomorrow Li, agradesele to your churchwarden the food riquísimo was   
  
- if is right, until tomorrow   
  
- until tomorrow, I will say it to Wei as soon as sees it   
  
Syaoran goes up to its room and taking the letter the sun almost hid so will read it to the lake of the garden where there were a beautiful cherry tree and a wide hammock   
  
When reading to the place on the way the sender of the envelope their heart it beat him strong, smiled in a mescla of sweetness and emotion and ran toward the place leaned back in the hammock and prepared to read the letter.   
  
When opened it alone there were two photographs  
  
- that miss there is not nothing else, I thought that Sakura would write me something-said with an accent of sadness -   
  
but then I notice that in both photgraphs they had something written   
  
- to have that says...   
  
the first photographs era of Sakura in suit of to be exact it took setting a bikini - rose and white with the beach of bottom of that side said:   
  
- for Syaoran with love Sakura   
  
and of the other side said:   
  
- if, undoubtedly I want   
  
to Syaoran I miss him that sentence but then took the other photographs that was completely opposed since to the other one in this it was noticed that it was already winter Sakura it dressed a white shirt a clear blue skirt, also a sweater and scarf and gloves with a white bottom this of that side said:   
  
- with love Sakura, November 2   
  
Syaoran thought that that picture you insurance was newer since they were at November 15   
  
gave it turn to know that said and read:   
  
- Do you call me your if?   
  
you is more confused than before didn't understand what wanted to tell him Sakura with those two sentences although then thought of the chat that had had some days ago and thinking the it united for this way to say it with the I dialogue of that chat   
  
- you wanted to be my girlfriend   
  
- undoubtedly I want   
  
- I will wait your call   
  
- do you call me your if?   
  
Syaoran looked to the sky with a charming shine in the look took its telephone and called it...   
  
  
  
Japan 10:30 p.m   
  
Sakura had already had dinner and it was reclined in its bed it was tired to have gone with its friends of purchases the whole day and now thought while looked for the window   
  
- I hope Syaoran likes the photographs that sent him and that it has not confused him demaciado   
  
ring ring   
  
- if ?-was the answer from Sakura when taking the telephone   
  
- does speak Syaoran, Sakura like these?   
  
- hey, ah.... he... hello Syaoran is well and... and your?   
  
- also thank you, but that spends you feel bad   
  
- not! for anything alone that... that...   
  
Syaoran you dió counts that what passed Sakura was edginess, how many times it had passed the one that knew it to the perfection   
  
- Sakura, I already received your letter...   
  
- ah yes?   
  
- if and I liked photographs a lot   
  
Sakura dió a sigh of relief and already more relaxed told him   
  
- because I am happy, I was with Tomoyo the whole morning to send you some that was but or less new, because you would not believe the quantity of photographs that has   
  
- good of Daidouji anything should impress me, since you have been their idol since we were 10 years old, but I suppose that now has many but, and videos also suppose   
  
I remember that filmed you a lot of children and unfortunately to my to be to your side   
  
- because you are very well in the videos   
  
- seriously? thank you affection... the truth that I have never seen them   
  
-.....   
  
- Sakura?   
  
-.....   
  
- Sakura?! do these there listen to me!   
  
- hey... ah yes I sit down it Syaoran if I listen to you   
  
- I bother you what I said   
  
- I don't eat up it will bother, if what I wrote in the cards authorizes you to say I eat up you like   
  
- speaking of that the picture in which these in the beach are the answer to what I ask you the other day   
  
- it is this way you don't like him to answer you in that way   
  
- to like me? I love Sakura, thank you   
  
- that is what you thank me   
  
- I thank you that after so many years you even love me   
  
- undoubtedly I love you and a lot, ace been in my mind every year, all   
  
- the same thing says, I have also thought of you every year, for that reason I am very happy of being able to speak with you, of knowing that you even love me   
  
- me also Syaoran but now I would like to request you something   
  
- and that it is?   
  
- that next time that you write me you send me your photographs, your has already seen as I am me, but I don't have idea of as these your   
  
- good as you want, but I don't accustom to not take out me pictures like your you if has some   
  
- as you won't have a photographs Syaoran, you have to have some, either of your birthday or of any festival date you have yourself to have taken out a picture   
  
- if you are right, I believe that of my birthday I have   
  
- you see that you have to send me one   
  
- so that you want my photographs if a lot that it is said I have not changed   
  
- such you see not inside, but physically for sure if, you are already 18 years old you have to have changed   
  
- if good in that you are right, but your also has my same age   
  
- not I am a little smaller than your, I still have 17   
  
- you are right had forgotten it   
  
- already contaminate you my it distracted form of being and my forgetfulness seem   
  
- such you see - told him smiling   
  
- I never planned to see you smile brother   
  
- hey?   
  
Syaoran under a moment the telephone and saw one of their sisters   
  
- that Fanren happens?   
  
- I sit down it, I didn't want to interrupt you   
  
- because you already made so now it I gave that you want   
  
- mom wants to see you   
  
- now I go   
  
- bueno( she leaves)   
  
Syaoran lifts the telephone and says:   
  
- Sakura will continue speaking later   
  
- good, if until tomorrow... ah by the way and Meilling sends him greetings   
  
- good, will I give them to him, do you know? left the day before yesterday   
  
- that punishes I could not even speak with her   
  
- she told me the same thing and also told me that there would already be another opportunity for that   
  
- good this well until tomorrow   
  
- until tomorrow that you rest I want   
  
Sakura you makes blush a little-and I to you will call you tomorrow   
  
- good as you want, see you later   
  
- good-bye   
  
both hung and Syaoran left to the mother's room to see that wanted   
  
- pass-said the sra Li   
  
- you wanted to see me mother   
  
- if quiería to speak to you of something very important....   
  
  
  
to be continued....   
  
  
  
notes: Oyaho!!! gomen ne for the delay will treat that it doesn't happen again but it is that I have been a little busy, and then it also makes sick - alone a little ^ ^ - but good I wait that them this liking this fic and that you follow it it is all that I request if they want to write me they can make it to lilika@universoccs.zzn.com or to lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
  
greetings,   
  
  
  
Matta ne, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	10. Responsibilities although also a lot of ...

Memories of a distant love  
  
Chapter 10   
  
Responsibilities... although also a lot of happiness   
  
  
  
- and well mother that wants to speak to me that is that so important   
  
- I refer to the clan and your responsibilities, you don't believe that it is already hour that you assume your functions formally, you have been taking charge of the matters of the clan Li for several years but you have not still assumed as Boss, you know that it is your destination, the truth had not told you anything because every year it had been really depressed, but although doesn't make so much that you completed the eighteen, you had to assume that day...   
  
- him you mother and I apologize for the inconvenient ones caused, but I agree tomorrow with what you say, I will begin with you process it   
  
- very well, then the most important thing already this spoken, now past to something more trivial...   
  
- to that refer mother - I said missed by the almost it chopped my mother's expression   
  
- you could tell me son if this is yours - my mother said showing me a wallet   
  
- if clear, it is exactly my other wallet yesterday it looked for it   
  
- gave it to me one of you tame them that makes the cleaning found it among your clothes that was washing this morning, tries to be more careful son   
  
- if I sit down it - I said taking the wallet   
  
- it doesn't care, but in that case this also this is your callus of the wallet as soon as it tames it gave it to me - told me this you see without changing expression and taking something of a near piece of furniture, when it showed it to me I didn't make more than to blush in a very bad way what showed me was already a little a copy reduced of the picture that Daidouji had sent me of Sakura, although that was not the only thing because it was also there written with my letter said: "Sakura wo ai"   
  
- and, is your truth? - my mother said with a smile   
  
didn't know that to say, it felt silly, embarrassed neither I knew I eat up it felt, and the worse era that I had been left without speech and if answered I will give even more shame   
  
- son because you don't answer me?   
  
- hey... good.... this me.... - my blush didn't diminish on the contrary each you see it increased more and more   
  
my mother realized that embarrassed that was so I take my hand and drove me ago some armchairs of there where we sit down   
  
- this well if you don't still want to answer me you don't make it, tranquilize you - said taking the picture again and looking at it - if it is the Sakura that I know, the girl from Japan the truth is that it has become very beautiful that hair so long has, its eyes continue being so deep and of that beautiful green color   
  
- yyyyess - murmurs   
  
- because if this it was the reason of your melancholy son because you drown in a glass of water, you that it is difficult that you can go it stops there but you could invite it here, I would love see it again   
  
- do you speak to mother seriously?   
  
- clear son maybe floor to joke followed   
  
- not because, but... it is that...   
  
- it misses you that tells you that   
  
- because if, would lie if told you that non mother, and also as that invites it here, if she lives in Japan   
  
- and that that has to see? we are not very far, you know son they say that the money doesn't buy the happiness, but in occasions it is a help you don't believe   
  
- to that refer   
  
- to that you call it and you invite it and when I refer to the invitation I say it in the good sense of the word   
  
- do you refer to that pays him the passage and all that so that comes?   
  
- until you understand me lover, if I referred to that now the year this to already finish so because you don't invite it to that some days it passes after the parties   
  
- if it could be, I told him a pensive point   
  
- that son happens?   
  
- anything alone mother thought in that not you if her father allowed it to take a trip of that alone type   
  
- already truth that if, son doesn't believe that he has problem, that that if you will have to speak such you do with the father of her, already truth that everything will come out well. good already orderly all matter can retire   
  
- thank you mother, compermiso   
  
I went to my room it was already late and wanted to sleep although to the while of entering to my room, my sister enters suffocating with her hugs   
  
- that Feimei spends me these suffocating already looses me   
  
- good I sit down it it is that I am very happy   
  
- and to that should you?   
  
- to you brother, mom counted me that he told you that it proposed you that you invited Sakura, finally the truth that good   
  
Alone Syaoran smiled with something of melancholy   
  
- that happens? doesn't give you it likes, so much you have missed it but I don't see you the minimum enthusiasm see your girlfriend again   
  
- it is alone that I don't want to occur false hopes   
  
- false hopes? because you say that I don't understand you   
  
- Feimei, would love me to see Sakura but I also have to think that it is not very probable that let it come, would have to come alone, to this country that little knows, it is complicated..   
  
- complicated that leaves of saying stupidities, she is already big, I don't believe that refuses to that she comes to visit one another   
  
- that not him you, but I don't want to have hopes with something that not you if was carried out, I have that for once in my life to stop to dream   
  
- because it doesn't count anything to dream, so don't lose the hope brother, you call it and if her not to leave then already opens another way that they see each other if   
  
- you believe it Feimei   
  
- undoubtedly I believe this way it, and I will get angry with you if you don't attempt it   
  
- this well   
  
- good I already leave good night   
  
- good night   
  
Feimei left and I went to bed to sleep.   
  
I woke up early and after having breakfast I was for the school   
  
- good morning, I said to all in the living room   
  
- hello Syaoran   
  
- hello Kiosuke   
  
- does hear you don't want to come today to take something with us Li? - I ask one of the boys   
  
- if it is good Syaoran devises you clear up this way a little, or it is that you have something more important than to make - said maliciously   
  
- non Kiosuke is not what you believe - said made blush - I have to make several you process of my clan I won't be able to go   
  
- that process Syaoran?   
  
- process them legal so that to be able to make me loads formally of my clan   
  
- of your clan? - I ask another boy   
  
- if, my clan directed it my father, but when I was born the one died for what I leave myself to my to position the same as all its inheritance and legacy, although being so small could not make me I load for that that my mother you occupies, until I could to take my place   
  
- ahh already sees but I thought that your bigger sister or your mother would be taken charge of those things instead of your mother   
  
- in the clan Li doesn't become boss, to be the adult but to demonstrate to be the most powerful, when I was born all they said the powerful thing that it would be and for that reason my father leaves myself to position   
  
- if? that interesting this of the clans and the dynasties are interesting and complicated to you see it - said another of them   
  
- if your you say it - Syaoran said if a lot of grace   
  
the classes usually continued and Syaoran a you are finished the classes prepared to make the you process   
  
  
  
hours later, in Japan...   
  
- ahh Sakura is happy for you, it is beautiful the couple that form   
  
- oh Tomoyo that you sew says - said made blush   
  
- Sakura hears you have not requested him some picture neither anything of that   
  
- if I requested it to him yesterday, told me that soon would send it to me   
  
- oh good we will see this way as much as had changed   
  
- if the truth cannot wait to see it   
  
- if, sure because I bet you that one must can very handsome   
  
- Tomoyo - said blushing again   
  
- ah Sakura like you are....  
  
to be continued.....  
  
notes: nihao!!! as they are, already alone they lack 2 more chapters so that it finishes this fic!!! although they don't create that it will finish here since there will be a continuation of which I will speak to them then.   
  
if they want to write me do they already know to where they should make it although they can also write me a review that anything doesn't count if?   
  
greetings to all   
  
  
  
sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	11. the proposal, the surprise

Memories of a distant love Chapter 11 the proposal, the surprise Hong Kong, residence Li 7:00 p.m Syaoran returned to its out house of the tasks of the clan, to be the boss of one of the most powerful dynasties of Chinese with so single 18 years was very hard, although the good thing was that to the being already of for if of reserved, serious character although, very correct and respectful when speaking besides its impeccable and distinguished presence like its control air had converted this way in a few days it of assuming the headquarters of the clan in an admirable person although also in some cases envied since besides being the boss of younger clan and of having a magic power and enviable economic level, its attractive appearance that attracted to more than a girl it was another reason of envy, although the one didn't pay attention to those things because only Sakura would be always in its heart and although she was perhaps in Japan in little time could see it if she could go to Hong Kong and it is in fact in what the Chinese youth thought at this time ah...... - thought reclined in their bed - tired although happy re am and I die from desires of to speak with Sakura and to ask him if can come, the truth that Feimei cheers up enough the other days would have to be had him grateful in a better way in that moment but neither way will make it today... would have to call now to Sakura but something am nervous, ah.!... that idiot sits down! condemned shyness mine like it can be that I die from desires to speak with her but doesn't make it for edginess and shame, this is the height I eat up can give shame to talk on the phone with my girlfriend - blushes at once - good if that can have called courtship already for a time to that we are boyfriends for this way to say it and I have not seen it neither once, strange courtship mine although I feel happy anyway to not know alone that this well, but also because loves me a lot...... -gets up - it will be better than stops me to think of these things and let us take a shower to take off the fatigue a little - goes to the bathroom taking off a lot the tie the truth he didn't like to use it but for the meetings that didn't have to use the ceremonial, he liked to go very dress - Toc, toc - do happen - did I say leaving the bathroom - ah Feimei is your that happens? - tired brother? -told me - would dead be more appropriate to say but good that wanted? - to wonder something - said while closed the door and sat down - because asks it you want - if because what wanted to wonder is if you called it? - to call to the one who? I faked not to know that was speaking to me - you don't make yourself the stupid brother because you have blushed - it is not certain - I lied - and I also have name you know stops to call me so you remind me to the grandmother - him you and perhaps of her it grabs the habit, but already answer once and for all me, you called to Sakura if or not - that is not your matter, also that I am very busy - if it is it and stops to speak to me you want this way that you very distinguished truth since you assumed as Boss of our clan but the melancholy of your eyes to my you cannot hide for what I request you that you stop to lie of a good time and you answer me Sigh I will never be able to deceive my sister, knew me too much - I already told you that I am very busy - and you cannot make yourself a time to call to your girlfriend that this so far - that wanted - as that you wanted? I don't maybe understand now you you cannot call it or it is maybe that these tired one until to speak - not precisely alone that... - alone that that? Explain to you - non thank you I understand each other and that is the only thing important to my to seem for the time being, and since these here wanted to be appreciated that you made for my the other day I thank that you have cheered up the truth that a lot of hope didn't have in my mother's proposition and your you lifted me the I encourage I didn't thank it to you properly in that moment, and for that reason I make it now thank you - don't worry her for that reason... Syaoran - said smiling now I allow to rest and you call it stops to give so many turns that you are you really exasperated when you to put this way - clear I will make it - this well leaves - it left the room and once again of I directed to the bathroom I undressed and take a shower, I Left the bathroom drying off the hair I got dressed and I reclined again in my bed, take the cellular telephone in my hands, now if that was in a dilemma, nobody would believe the nervous thing that my being's cell was they trembled more than ever, but I won't throw behind it was resolved to speak with her for what marks their I number phone and hope answered me.... Japan, 3: 00 p.m Sakura was being in charge of of the cleaning of the house had already washed the clothes, cleaned the bedrooms and also laundry the plates and the other things, alone he lacks to aspire the room that is what was making and for that great noise that could not listen the telephone that sounded in its room for the low Kero to be taken it toward the vacuum cleaner - Sakura telephone - said Kero but she continued without listening - Sakura! Sakuraa!! Sakuraaaaa!!!!!! Already leaves that vacuum cleaner and answers the telephone I turn off the device - I sit down it it is that Kero didn't listen to you - said while took the telephone - if I realize - said kero - do say? - hello Sakura, like you have been? - Syaoran? Hello!!! Fool 4 days ago doesn't call me, it already missed a lot you - and your neither called me - I sit down it, but it is that with that that now you are boss of your clan I supposed that you would be very busy and didn't want to bother you for that reason waits that your you called me, but your you didn't call me it was becoming already sad you don't know as much as it missed you, the truth that since we speak to newspaper I have given myself all of as much as it is necessary me to listen the sound of your voice (you makes blush) - to my also and for that reason I have been bad humorado these days - more than of habit - she joked - hears of who treat me, I am not a grouch neither anything of that - him you Syaoran is sweettest people that I have known, alone joked - that say affection it is not it stops so much - always as modest as always Syaoran as that it is not it stops so much - clear I refer that you don't exaggerate the things perhaps a little with you it is sweet but not as much as your you say - a little? That you say your you are not stupid if you are sweet and a lot but do let us already speak of another thing you want? - if clear - smiles - and do say I eat up these? That you have been making - because as the dijistes I have been being in charge of now with the things of the clan, and the truth that I am out, I am speaking with you put to bed in my bed because the truth cannot move neither a muscle - oh poor of you it is very exhausting to take charge of the matters of your clan truth? - if a lot.... but and your that you have been making counts me - because the same thing always, now it was cleaning my house since I am alone, good in fact with Kero but, as for my brother and my dad they are not in the house, almost every day I am the whole alone afternoon - and don't you get bored Sakura? - I don't always find something in that to be in charge of, also your you call me to newspaper - but I have not called you for four days and......... - don't worry Syaoran there are not problems I understand that occupied that these always and that you cannot sometimes call me and to be losing time speaking with me - but that you say, if I adore you Sakura and I love to speak with you, not for anything we are boyfriends I love you a lot and I feel bad when I cannot speak to you because I miss you (made blush) - me also you strange Syaoran for that reason is very happy that you have spoken to me today - am I happy that you are happy, by the way you know? Yesterday I call Meiling and told me that it sent you greetings, I wonder like you were and also for Daidouji - if that good, send him greetings on my behalf, and also that it passes a very merry christmas - if clear I will tell it to him, and now that christmas languages, I had forgotten that Preposition that date truth - of course in that world lives Syaoran that boy such an absent-minded one is love - (she smiles) but that affectionate you have become lately dear - And your that sarcastic because you make me that comment type that alone you make me make blush - it will be because you are very beautiful, it is a pain that cannot see you - be quiet that you make him to make blush more (does laugh)... but does recapturing the topic of the christmas hope you call me that day because but I will get angry with you if? - clear affection promises it to you, now if that won't forget that day - that waits - hears doubts of my word you are not maybe bad - I don't doubt Syaoran, I am sure that you will complete your promise - undoubtedly I will make it - oh forgot it you know? My dad gave me a news that made me happy re - if and which is? - because what happens is that my dad told me that every year he had seen me a little depressed although he says that in these months he has seen me of good humor, he wanted to give me something and as this year I have had very good notes in the school he told me that I allowed to leave vacations to where he wanted, excited re am - that good - that Syaoran spends? - anything my love because you say it - for that don't notice any happiness for what I tell you - it is not certain, if I am happy for you - sure Syaoran, they say it of pure commitment - not because you tell me that - because it is the true, your voice it is noticed sad, you are not glad what I tell you, and I don't accuse you for anything but tell it to me if it is you don't lie this way me - I don't really lie you Sakura - good if your you say it... Listens siguimos talking then because they play the tiembre and it should be since Tomoyo we will leave meetings - good ah that you have a good time then, see you later - thank you Syaoran, and your descanza if these so tired one, sleeps that will make you well - good thank you affection suppose that if, good-bye - until tomorrow Sakura went to assist the door and indeed it was Tomoyo - hello Tomoyo, we go - hello Sakura like these? - well, very happy - if that is noticed and to that should you your happiness - because to that the called me - you refer to Li that good had not called you already for four days - if it missed it a lot - of course Sakura, if whenever you converse with the you see yourself happy re, on the other hand these days you were half sad it was noticed that you already missed it a heap, although that that me non entiedo is because you didn't call it your - Tomoyo already explains to you it that the now is the boss of its clan and this very busy one, I don't want to bother it for that reason perfiero that the calls me, because this way you that made it in a moment that the one could - but Sakura I believe that in the moment that is to the he loved to listen your voice and also the one of sure also misses you, and it feels bad when cannot call you for that that the same as your should wait your call - if him you that told it to me - and then because you don't call it - if tomorrow I will call it - tell me you already know you to give for this navidad - to the one who? - because to your relatives, friends to who you accustom to give something - oh because if almost, already you that I will give to my dad, to my brother, to Yukito, to Kero, to you of course but I even lack somebody, somebody to which I would like to give him something - languages of Li truth? - because if - it admitted something made blush - but not you that - because remembers what Meiling told you once it doesn't care what you give provided you make it of heart - you are right Tomoyo and speaking of Meiling, Syaoran counted me that she asks for us and that I send us greetings, not serious good idea that we sent him a present on behalf of two o'clock - does stop me an excellent idea and do I believe that I already have an idea that we can make, so when we finish the purchases and the walk in general we will go home if? - clear - then, do let us finish our purchases and do let us look for a good gift for your boyfriend if? - smiled - if..... - made blush Sakura said Weeks later in christmas eves, japon 4:00 p.m - good then we don't see at six o'clock in my house - there was decho Sakura - this sure one that we can make it in your house - Naoko said - if clear, Papá and my brother work and mainly my dad arrived late because he wants to take a descanzo from christmas until after new year - in that case all this orderly one sees each other at six o'clock - if - they said all - good-bye - Sakura and Tomoyo said - if see you later - Naoko, Chiharu and Rika said - good-bye Kinomoto, Daidouji sees each other later - Yamazaki said Sakura and Tomoyo left meetings talking in the road - you already sent the gift to Li - If I wait that it arrives on time - Already truth that arrived, the same as the one that we send to Meiling - If I wait that he likes - undoubtedly he liked Sakura...... In Hong Kong 7:30 p. m - Ahhhh..... I am tired - clear Syaoran that you believe if you leave the school and you leave your office, one doesn't eat you can make so many things - Kiosuke said - because is my work and my responsibility like Boss of the clan Li - that already him you but cannot you take a rest? - already rest demaciado Kiosuke, keep in mind that had to assume the headquarters from the clan to the 18 and I completed them 13 of Julio we are already in December and more than 1 month ago I assumed, you don't find that already descance enough - if I understand you you are right.... hears you I can ask a question - if which is? - where this the box that so beautiful one that there were here the other days - because it already sends it to Japan, it was an a gift of Christmas for Sakura - all that was alone a gift - if, it is that there were several packages - goes that you have spent then - the truth not you, neither I care it, the truth is that wanted to give him something that he really liked and estube walking for the center buying him but or fewer knowing its likes - I already see and that you bought him - because buys him........... Japan, 8:00 p.m - really???!!! - had almost all said - if seriously Syaoran is my boyfriend - Sakura said something made blush They were playing to the game of the bottle that was the one that aimed the bottle should answer a question the truth, and Naoko saying had made tour the bottle and this it had aimed Sakura having this to answer the question of Naoko that was if had boyfriend and which was their name - in clear affirmative case this - and when listening the name of their old class partner they had been surprised - and from when you are girlfriend of Li - I ask Yamazaki - a little more than one month - although they were liked from the primary one - Tomoyo had said with roguery - Tomoyo that you say! - I exclaim made blush - good perhaps you took a long time a little in knowing what you felt for the, but Li had very clear what felt for you, and told it to you before leaving - but Tomoyo! - but me anything Sakura you will be frank we are it entirely all we responded the question for more personal than it was this way now your you also have to be it - this well - but Li doesn't live in China, or it is that it has maybe returned - Yamazaki said - that wanted - Sakura said - but it doesn't continue living in Hong Kong takes charge since of the business of its flia its father died when the era almost a drinks and I leave it to position to Syaoran of all its matters for when it was bigger for that reason it has not returned to Japan neither rot to make it for that you this taking charge of that - I understand that but what I don't understand is your noviasgo with Li - because it is something like that as a noviasgo for correspondence, you that it is strange but me to my I like although I cannot see it for the time being, we always talk for telephone and we don't frequently write - that romantic - had said chiharu - if truth? It is what I always tell to Sakura truth - Tomoyo said - if.... there was said made blush - Sakura that you meant with which for the time being not the time - Naoko said - if it is what will wonder - Rika says - if clear I refer to... Sakura empesaba to remember a mail that had arrived him before 3 days FLASHBACK Sakura was to send a mail to Syaoran but when its p.c lights discovers that has a mail and opens it this it turns out to be of to who planned to write said this way: "dear Sakura": As these? Do I wait that well, am I here well but as always I do miss you a lot, do I believe that the other day that we talk I made you anger truth a little? with the matter of the trip that allowed to be carried out your father to where you wanted and the truth is that had called you in particular for a reason and it was to invite you to come to Hong Kong so that we could see each other undoubtedly my invitation it is complete I will pay you the passage and you stayed of course in my house, but you were so happy with that of your trip for that that neither the mensione, but it is that in fact I would love that you came, but good that it is your decision although if you accept it hasmelo to please know, good that is everything I send you a lot of greetings I love you a lot, Li Syaoran This loves Sakura and at once I answer him dicendole that he would love to go, also told to their dad and everything had been orderly it stops after new year in that date Kong would go to Hong end Flashback - Does Sakura listen to me? - I ask Rika - ah if I sit down it Rika it is that I stay thinking I said for the time being because the year this that enters go to visit him - if? because when you go you give him greetings on my behalf if it is that remembers my - clear Yamazaki, the remembers all, and he/she always asks me for you - really? - Chiharu asks - if, always asks me many things, like like I am me or that I have made, as this Tomoyo, also my family, on you talks a lot of time I stay hours and hours talking it sends me a letter or an electronic mail, one of the mail that sends me was to send me his picture that I stop him of the cushion in which was seated in its room and taking a portaretrato of the desk - this it is now Syaoran - says showing them the picture - the one Li is? - said he/she Yamasaki-goes if that has changed - because you very handsome position if you allow it to me to say Naoko Sakura-said - truth that if? Sakura always blushes when I tell him that, but it is that Li you transformed into a very comely boy, and the most divine couple forms with Sakura that is also very beautiful - thank you - made blush Sakura said the portaretrato was a picture of Syaoran and its friend Kiosuke in the birthday of the first mensionado and Syaoran as always dress was faultlessly although something informal it dressed of white shirt of short sleeves and a pant of dressing beige as when boy continued having his brilliant short brown hair, his look serious eyes of that pretty tonality that picture had signed it before sending it by mail and said: ¨ for my dear Sakura, with a lot of affection Li Syaoran ¨ - and who is the boy that accompanies him - I ask Rika - if the not this anything bad-dicia Naoko maliciously - oh Naoko your always with those things - Chiharu said - (Sakura smiles) the one is the best friend and partner of Syaoran in Hong Kong calls himself Kiosuke - does Sakura hear I can wonder something? - if that Chiharu is? - that that that wrapped up box so pretty for gift - it is a gift that sent me of navidad - and for that have not opened it? - Naoko asks - it is that the gift is of Li and although Sakura dies to see that it is doesn't want to open it until tomorrow - Tomoyo said - Tomoyo that you say - the truth Sakura doesn't tell me that you don't want to know that I send you free Li - undoubtedly I want to know but it is not that dies, tomorrow newly is navidad and I don't want to open it before - good if your you say it...... and the conversation continued until the but late on the following day an afternoon... - hello Sakura like these - hello Yukito, Merry Christmas - Merry christmas Sakura, takes this it is your gift - thank you Yukito is very kind, and this it is for you - thank you - of anything... oh that beautiful it is a very beautiful bracelet Yukito - grace to you for this wallet, was already necessary me one - if him you for that reason that gives it to you - I already see... but that it is that gift that beautiful this wrapped up one - if.. - said made blush Yukito did the card of the pretty rosy box with a red bun with golden borders and Christmas printings - (smiled) I see that the distance has not been a problem for you and the truth they are frequently written - if, more than anything we talk for telephone - that good, and as this the one? - very well whenever calls me asks for you and the other ones - if it was always a very kind boy, I am happy that you continue in contact with the one - if... - good I leave you so that you can open your gift, step to the kitchen to prepare some you, want him to bring a cup to you - if thank you - of anything, now I bring it to you Yukito left and Sakura prepared to open the gift, I untie the bun and opened the box there was you vary boxes of different sizes all very beautiful ones, took the but big and opened it a presioso Kimono with Chinese printings it was its content Beautiful ¨ this it very beautiful¨ thought I take the other one and there were some sandals of the type that are used with the Kimono and you finish them two they were some decorations for the gilded hair and with fringes of pink silk with form of flower of cherry trees, when would have opened up the it finishes box that contained a very beautiful necklace the telephone it sounded - do say? - merry Christmas my love - Syaoran?.......... to be continued....  
  
NOTES: Gomen nasai!!!!!!!! you that I take a long time an eternity but it is that something have been busy besides having many fics that to write. I wait that it is chapter they like and I tell them in passing that the next one is the last of this fic!!!! for what love me they leave me a review or for mail to , or sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	12. A sweet Christmas a dream encounter

Memories of a distant love Chapter 12 A sweet Christmas.... a dream encounter - Syaoran? - because undoubtedly I am affection because you always ask me that? - I sit down it - said while kept the gifts in the box and closed it - but it is that you surprised me, merry Christmas to you also, I received your gift and I love everything, you gave me many very beautiful things, thank you - of anything, and I thank you your gift very beautiful you also have very good pleasure was - really? That I alleviate the non wise truth which was your style of clothes but observing the picture that you sent me but or less I gave myself an idea - if and it was very pretty the letter and the card are very tender - said the smiling to if same Sakura had sent to the free one a shirt sleeve you cut in clear tones, a pant of dressing dark and a bracelet that took its name engraving - that of he - everything in a wrapped up box charmingly for gift with a card out and a letter inside - your is also it and you also have good pleasure for the clothes the Kimono it is divine really beautiful the same as the sandals and the necklace, that is to say the reliquary (note of Lilika: every time that see this symbol it is because it is a sentence or word that I will explain then, at the end of the chapter), the Kimono is also of my favorite color and the decorations for the hair they are beautiful - if? that good you don't know as much as I am glad it, and tell me you have already proven it to you for that if you don't have left to your pleasure I can change it alone you send it to me - in fact I have not proven it to me but I am sure that it was very good because it seems to also be my figure that it is beautiful and I want to have to change it - this well, am I sure that you divine vera and do I want you to send me a picture when you use it because I want to see as you see yourself if? - good if I will make it, I will use it of insurance for new year, and have for for sure Tomoyo took out me many pictures - if that doesn't doubt it for her you are an entire idol - ah that you say that it punishes - she said made blush - that shameful you are pretty, if you are very beautiful for that reason Daidouji likes a lot to take out you pictures and all that - but to my gives me pain - Sakura that continued said made blush - to you everything does give you pain love, but good we change some topic, like the day today you have happened there am? - because well in what fits the I have almost passed with my family the whole day, my brother and my potato they gave me some very beautiful shoes Tomoyo I give myself clothes, Yukito a pretty bracelet, today I was in the morning in that of Tomoyo and in the afternoon at home with my family like I told it to you and with Yukito also, not you that but to be and your? - me also that happened very alone that there is here since difference of you this replete of People for the chrismas parties and new year meets the family Li and believe me that we are too many - I imagine, but then these amid a party and your talking with me on the phone - if I came me a while to my room to be able to speak with you a moment, I was already gorging from being among so much people I don't like the din and bustle that there was there toc, toc, toc - wait for me a second Sakura that call the door...... it happens - oh! Syaoran is to half of the party and your you come yourself here - the youth that had entered to the Chinese Youth's room had replied - Mei doesn't bother me that I am talking on the phone and also wanted no longer to be there - if sure I already imagine with who you should be speaking - had told the girl maliciously causing blush in the youth and laugh in her - don't laugh Meiling!  
- good you no longer get angry, I came because your mom sends myself to call yourself - because you tell him that I already go - Syaoran Meiling is with the one who these speaking? Sakura had said - am there? Ah if, if she is because? I ask the one - could you spend a moment with her if? - good clear - it lowers the telephone gets up of their bed - Sakura wants to speak with you Mei - with me? To good you do give it to me - does take the telephone - Hello Kinomoto? - I will lower a moment - Syaoran said - good better because your mom this a little bothersome because you disappeared - they leave both of the room and while Syaoran lowers she takes the telephone again - hello Meiling so much time, like you have been? - well Kinomoto, very well and your? - you also received me the gift of Tomoyo and mine - if I received thank you it is an it carries very pretty portrait didn't have the truth a picture like that in the one that all my friends of Tomoeda were truly I thank it to him - I am happy a lot, Syaoran always counts me as these and those things but I didn't have opportunity to speak with you you see it that you were in Hong Kong because Syaoran also told me that you no longer live there but rather in a near city - it has been this way for 3 years since I move and although I miss my friends and other relatives one gets used so to speak to all - if I suppose that if, hears I can wonder something? - if undoubtedly it is? - do listen that when you entered the you challenged for something to Syaoran because it was? - ah what happens is that we are amid a meeting and the missing person as if anything my aunt you bothers a little because we didn't find it and do I send myself to look for it for? - not for anything alone that when told me all people there was there I told him that with so much people in their house and talking so peacefully on the phone with me - ah already sees.  
in one of the living rooms for parties of the residence Li - where son were you disappeared suddenly - Mrs. Li replied - was assisting a very important telephone call - had said with seriousness - this well but don't make that again, you are not the boss of our clan and the host of this party in certain form this well that you disappear in that way - him you but I are not who I plan this party, and I don't want to be in her it was more to pleasure in my room, alone it lowers for courtesy toward all the relatives that took the nuisance of coming alone for that reason - you bows with respect before their mother and you takes away from her getting lost among the companies, while Yelan sighed he/she would never finish always understanding its son so serious and antisocial - don't worry Yelan you maybe forget that Hien was this way? Li Yelan gave the turn to meet with its mother-in-law - Him you, and the truth doesn't have anything to recriminate him, because this making an excellent work as boss of the clan Li, but I would sometimes like to know in that this thinking - but that you sew you say - I reply the old man Mrs. - if that already knows it in her of sure this thinking of that girl of which you commented me and now than her will come to visit him - if I suppose, the truth is that I had liked that Syaoran committed with somebody of its level, so much magic, as economic and social but the has already made an election and when the one decides something anything makes it change to seem and less now than it is who makes the decisions of all matter in this family - because you say that that you maybe think that that girl is not appropriate for the one? - not in fact, is a beautiful girl and of good family I don't have anything on the contrary against her I would like see it again, alone that is in a lot of aspects so different to Syaoran - to my also that it hurts that I could not see the picture - the lady said with a smile - because it is their room it owes this full with pictures of sure - if at least the picture should be that your you dressed, but your you know like is your son and what hates that they enter to their room without their permission I believe that I will have to wait until she comes - aunt Yelan, grandmother, have not they seen Syaoran? - it interrupted the conversation of the two Meiling - non lover I have not seen it - the old man said - makes a moment was speaking with me but then left so it should be somewhere around among the other companies if it is that has not gone again because told me that didn't have any desire to be among so much people - him Syaoran doesn't like you a lot the parties, good I will look for it - said leaving it was looking for it for the whole living room until found literally "suffocated" for a feminine multitude that was making him all question type and fighting for this way to say it among them to get their attention while the Chinese youth sighed with weighing for not being able to leave such a tangle Meiling you brings near containing to hard to punish the laugh to see it in such a situation - Syaoran? - Meiling called him - if? That Meiling happens? - I have to speak with you one second you accompany me - clearing goes, with permission young ladies - said the one with courtesy while left with its cousin and this no longer knew as containing the laugh seeing the expression of anger from the girls when seeing that the left with her - of good mess that I have taken out you - said laughing strongly - neither you mention it - the youth said with anger - but that you wanted and you were not also talking with Sakura on the phone you cut if that I said goodbye of her - I insisted him in that called you so that you continued speaking with her but told me that like we were in a party that didn't call you because didn't want to bother control many greetings so, and said that they talked another day - good - said sighing sadness - this well thank you will call it later 1 week 1/2 later - ah.......... - sighed for umpteenth you see the boss of the clan Li and thought - already several days ago new year and the only day I happen that could talk with Sakura it was the same day of new year, and now I have to send this electronic mail and I cannot speak with her, good although perhaps at night - thought while their p.c fastened in which saw that somebody had sent him an e-mail opens it and he/she reads: "Dear Syaoran": hello as these? you have not called me for days I write this way you to know as these. I count you that I am very well, something nostalgic for not knowing anything of in almost one week but I suppose that these very busy one, so I count you something that I didn't have time of being in navidad neither new year and it is that in navidad eves Yamazaki and the other ones small they were surprised of to find out who was my "boyfriend", Yamazaki wonders if your still remembered it to the and if it was so it sent you greetings, it was also surprised of seeing you in the picture because you say that these very changed one and as for your friend Kiosuke the small ones, especially Naoko that the most shameless or at least Rika says this way said that the one anything was not bad and I say the same thing your friend is a very beautiful boy, has the eyes seemed to my alone one that are more dark, but good before you become jealous, because I know you very well, topic change to tell you that all this orderly one so that travels to visit one another, so when you want you send me the passage, although I could pay it but since you insisted so much you send it to me your. On the picture that you requested yourself to me here the enclosed control to this mail I do hope you like since in my opinion and that of Tomoyo this very beautiful one, did I have left all that you gave me to the perfection, very pretty and to you as I am you what I give you? Good that is all that wanted to tell you you call me when you can I love you a lot, take care Sakura Kinomoto

I evoke a smile after reading it and prepared the file that contained the picture without a doubt the picture to open up it was beautiful because she was very tender with that clothes, although already almost was 18 years old Sakura still had that look and smile so sweet and innocent as when was a 11 year-old girl, the young boss of the clan Li smiled once again while it printed the picture and he/she took a port retrait of one of its orderly drawers to put the picture there and to locate it among the other pictures that had of her toc, toc - the door interrupted its thoughts - happen - said the beginning to write the mail for what the p.c had lit. - Sr. Li - Wei said respectfully - the young Kiosuke has just arrived - ah... if that happens Wei - yes Mister Li with permission - it leaves the room for at once listens again that they hit the door - Kiosuke happens, it happens - Li said - hello friend like these? - told the youth cheerily entering to the room - because as it could be me, - made a pause - busy as always but well - if I already see, me alone passed to greet you and to talk a moment if it is that you can clear - clear alone you wait for me some seconds that finishes writing this electronic mail and we talk - you write to your girlfriend - the boy had smiled - you don't make a mistake with her I have not spoken almost for one week, this it is a mail for one of those of the council to request him some documents that I need that sends me - do I already see... but do you say that you don't speak with Sakura for almost one week because? - because I have been so busy that I have not been able to neither to take a respiration to talk for telephone with her, planned to call it tonight because exactly today I received a mail of her that told me that wrote me for that toward days that I didn't call him that something was nostalgic for it but that it was well that he had loved and been very well what had given him, I also send myself an old friend's from Japan greetings and also told me that as much my friend as their girlfriend and the other friends of Sakura had been very changed in the picture that she has of my and that your - I look him with malice - that were also in the picture you have caused true havocs among their friends - that say! - almost screams made blush by what their friend has just said - the truth - the clan boss had told him Li laughing - Sakura told it to me, and that onlooker is to see this way you - be already quiet Syaoran! that what she told you and I eat that it is curious to see me as well as I see myself - made blush to not being able to more, it perishes that the whole blood of your body had left to your face - laughed - ah and what Sakura told me is that agreed with to its friends because a beautiful boy seemed him - her that said? - if really, wrote it in the mail that I send myself and also said that your eyes resembled alone those of her that yours are a little darker that which I agree with her - I already see...... - if you don't believe me I can show you the mail that I send myself - no, it is not that if I believe you it is not necessary that you show it to me - even red Kiosuke of shame said while alone Syaoran laughed without controlling neither a little, really the one knew the I inconvenience that it was that they passed him those things because when boy was of blushing with a lot of frequency and he still made it but anyway it could not avoid to continue laughing when seeing his friend's expression. Kiosuke Takey was the best friend in Syaoran from first of high school and some of the few friend that had and the only one that truly understood it, had the skin something tan but that natural suntan, the short and rebellious hair as that of Syaoran, alone that as dark as that of Tomoyo, the eyes like there was him Sakura said they are appreciated those of her because they were of a beautiful and dark green color it was a very cheerful boy and desfachatado for what Syaoran in that moment thanked that came since with its espamentosa and desfachatada it forms of being it he/she made laugh, and more in that moment with that made blush that it was - already stop to laugh Syaoran! Are you very unfortunate you knew? And have more than enough today that you these having a good time of the other people's suffering - he/she had said with anger - other people's suffering? already stops to tell foolishness Kiosuke, and I am not an unfortunate one you believe me that you that it is inconveniences to feel this way but it is so strange to see you so it is very amusing - if clear - said even angrier - you no longer put that expensive Kiosuke, and allow me to finish writing this - there was Li said - if clear haste the fool, and... - it is pensive some instants - hears me you could say because you counted me all this - do I always count you everything because you tell me that? asks without removing the view of the p.c - because it misses me that you have not become jealous that your girlfriend has told you that of my - she had said with a smile something malicious - that vengeful you are.... - I murmur being given the turn to see their friend - because she also told it to me and believe me he am not - no?? do I Ask doubtful - undoubtedly not, your you don't know me in that way - not perhaps not but there are comments in this respect - said laughing a little - comments in this respect? That me these speaking? said intrigued - clear - I smile - comments about you of when you get angry for something, I have listened to them of your sisters things as "you don't make it anger because you know that Syaoran when this angry one makes you tremble of alone fear with the look" or also as we will leave very far until is gone the anger, like it can always be so cold and distant you really give fear when you get angry, you are this way with your family - not you if so this way, don't pay a lot of attention to my sisters you know the crazy ones that they are but that of distant if I am it, I believe that I have always been a little it but mainly now that I am the boss of the clan Li because I am who takes the decisions and the one that directs the family, and if it didn't maintain my distance they would not respect me and you could not fulfill my work well

- but.... - had said pensive - they are your family Syaoran, that is to say your only direct family your sisters and your mother, because I am for sure it is much bigger your family but... - if neither you imagine it, but because you tell me that? - not him one believes that I could not behave as your you make it, to be so indifferent with her not him you - Kiosuke your has never lived in a family like mine your family is very simple and common as it is all family, but mine is a dynasty that has existed during centuries, the clan Li it is some of the most powerful magic clans of Chinese and now I am who directs it, me with so single 18 years being that almost always the bosses of magic clans besides being married because it is obligatory, they have as minimum more than 20 years you understand me I am some of the few clan bosses that it is so young and in certain occasions it is complicated because I should take care a lot of my behavior, an immature behavior cannot be seen - not if I understand you Syaoran, it is not that alone I say that I would not be possible as your - him you and for that reason I told you that your never has living in a family. as this because your life has always been very simple - if I understand you... 1 week later... - then you did receive the passage Sakura? The Chinese youth had asked for telephone - if Syaoran doesn't worry, I received it yesterday afternoon, tomorrow morning I will be of trip toward there - that good because I can no longer wait more to see you - smiled - if I am also very anxious to travel and to be able to see you after so many years, and happy re am - that is noticed with alone to listen your voice - really? - if clear very happy your voice is listened - is it that in fact I am very happy, but do you Know a thing? - that happens? I ask the youth something intrigued - Kero doesn't want to accompany - the girl of emeralds eyes had replied - Kerberos and because not? - because says that doesn't have any desire to see you - because I believe that it is some of the few ones in those that I agree with the - had said with something of sarcasm - Syaoran!!! you don't say that you know that Kero is who to it has been with me every year and has helped me a lot the truth I had liked that the one was with me didn't have this way to travel alone - doesn't this well get angry affection but because you don't want to travel alone maybe scares you or something like that? - no, it is not that alone that didn't want to be alone in the whole trip, that is everything - ah... good but the trip is not very long, had already told it to you - if him you alone it is that.... ah forgets it you already know me - if too much the same as your to my - are you right, but good I already have to cut for I have leave to make the dinner, do we see each other tomorrow, me angers to look for to the airport truth? - of course that I will be there - good - smiles - until tomorrow, we see each other - if see you later both cut and Sakura first floor to prepare the dinner... Hong Kong, Residence Li 11:30 p. m Toward already as 15' that had finished talking on the phone with Sakura, it was put to bed in their bed it was already late and had to sleep to be able to get up early because Sakura arrived at 12 o'clock: 00 to. m and before it should finish some matters of the clan, but it could not reconcile the dream that I miss it was that on one hand wanted the night to pass express to finish the things of the clan and power go to look for Sakura but on the other hand could not sleep it was too nervous for it.... - devils cannot sleep - Syaoran murmured - but I have to get up very early because the meeting that I have is very important - it is pensive some instants - ahhhhh........... the meeting on the election of the next boss of the council of bewitching of east.......... I wonder if what the boss of the clan segawa said will be certain.......... I will be me some of the candidates for that position, good it is certain that in these last years my magic has been increased a lot more than what has registered in the history of my dynasty for a lot of time but not you, you elect as boss of the council means that the most powerful witchdoctor in east is considered, and not you if I will be me qualified for that I title....... ah.... it will be better than he stops me to think of those things and let us fall asleep of one time - it occurred turn and hill the eyes trying to sleep......... 

Japan, Tomoeda the following morning 6:45 to. m Sakura woke up very hurried and entered in the bathroom to take a shower, Kero when feeling so much commotion in the room left the drawer seeing as her it went out hastily of the bathroom with the robe and a towel in the hair opened its closet to look for among the few things that it would not take what would put on it revolved all the clothes that that dress not because it was very common that that shirt neither because it was hot and in Hong Kong was quite hot in the day and the same thing with the pant of over there that that pollera neither because it was very long and didn't know with which convinarla since all its clothes was almost in the suitcase that this not that neither and less that of further on and so forth until found something that he likes a rower of dressing of sleeve 3/4, quite short since was come the navel, era grated in a scale of rosy going from the clearest and you grieve almost blushed until the darkest rose arriving to a light fuchsia, the other garment was a short skirt that used to the hip

it was of a light tone shortening remembered that that skirt type knew how to use it with a high boots that the knee almost received and that now they were in the barefoot of the entrance, after being gotten dressed it began to brush the hair now it was in a new dilemma because didn't know as not combing himself with a line because it was very common, I neither loose it took this way always it, it continued brushing you thinking in as combing himself until remembered something and I revise its wallet taking out of there the decorations for hair in form of cherry tree flower and I place it to him getting up two big cowlicks of hair one looks to the mirror and smiled that hairstyle made him remember at their time in the primary Tomoeda because resembled the ponytails that it was made although he didn't find this hairstyle a lot had certain similarity, and he also loved to use the decorations that Syaoran had given him because they were very beautiful, you accommodation the flequillo as well as the two cowlicks that framed its face had had them from girl and even now had them. After that you makes up a little, alone something of labial pencil and facial powder, you perfumes and it left the since room hastily it was already almost 7:30 o'clock to. m but entered again at once to hug Kero and to tell him: - Good-bye Kero sees each other soon, do take care if? - clear Sakurita doesn't worry about my I will be very well also your you bought me many rich sweet and if I get bored I can go to the house of Tomoyo - if him you anyway a lot of time won't be out soon we will see each other, if? Good-bye - good-bye Sakura that goes you well - thank you Kero - Sakura said leaving the room lowering hastily - good morning - said the girl happily - good morning daughter - said with the typical one Fuyitaka calms down - hello monster if you don't hurry the airplane will go - that said!!!! - Touya doesn't bother Sakura otherwise if that will be made late - Mr. Kinomoto said - here you have your breakfast daughter - thank you dad - Sakura said beginning to have breakfast after they went up it to the car of Fuyitaka and they left to the airport where they met with Tomoyo, Chiharu and Yamazaki - hello, good morning - did Sakura say - but where Naoko and Rika are? - them Sakura could not come but they sent you greetings and that you have good trip - Chiharu said - oh... I already see good you tell them that thank you for their greetings - Does Sakura send greetings to Li, and do write me when you are there to know as goes you if? - undoubtedly I will also make it Tomoyo, and your - of course - Tomoyo said - that goes you well Sakura - Chiharu said - if good trip Kinomoto and send greetings to Li on my behalf - thank you Chiharu, Yamazaki passengers of the flight 345 going to Hong Kong please to approach the airplane for the corridor 7, it leaves in 10' - good Sakura hour that you leave, is already you call me when you arrive to know that you arrived well if? - if dad, send greetings to Yukito - clear you don't worry them I will give you take care a lot of Sakura that goes you well - thank you dad - and don't scare anybody monster, won't neither get lost - Touya!! you don't tell me that - if you continue screaming you will lose this way the airplane after saying goodbye to all Sakura it ascended to the airplane and detachment toward Hong Kong, Sakura that had risen so early one is slept at once...... 

Hong Kong that same day 10:50 to. m The young clan boss Li went out from a building with a nervous expression, already made 10' that it had finished the meeting and now went to finish with its matters but its nerves were due to that that would not take more than 15' and after didn't have it anything to make until the hour of looking for Sakura to the Airport that would make until that Hour, good had take a bath again and to change but in that it didn't take more than 20' and in summary it would be him almost half hour without making anything would make in that lapse of time it is in what thought while crusade the streets of Hong Kong in its very luxurious automobile going for the residence Li where locked in their library but it finished their matters in hardly 10' for what came out of there and went to their room you bathroom and it changed slow exactly 20' what the one had thought being almost half free hour for what went to the library began to walk and to walk in circles without knowing that to make feeling more than nervous for the wait, although much was not this way already several blows to their door they were listened h sat down turned in their comfortable armchair behind the desk to the door and said: - happen hurriedly three of their sisters entered - Syaoran certain is what mom told us? - I ask Fanren - it depends on what has said, they could tell me that they speak - Syaoran said without turning to do them with its characteristic serious and almost cold voice - because - Shiefa began - that mom said today your girlfriend from Japan she arrived to stay some days of vacations - if some problem is this way? - I ask - not none - Fuutie said - alone that from when you have girlfriend - it is what will ask - Fanren intervened - and also in Japan we didn't know them to have girlfriend and that also outside foreign - I maybe have to count them about my private life - he said standing up and turning to do them with their serious, cold and penetrating look that made that to the three sisters it traveled them an ice and awful chill - good not - Shiefa said - but you could have us said him before you don't believe if it was not for mom we had not found out anything - because already they know so now not it you that they complain - of anything alone brother that... - Fanren said but before it finished the sentence because Syaoran you brings near to the door saying - it excuses that it cuts the conversation but it is that I already have go to look for Sakura to the airport - Sakura??? - do they ask the three while they go out of the library with the as recognizing that name - to this way her truth is called? Can we accompany? - if calls this way himself and they cannot accompany I will go alone - says in a tone something authoritarian although when leaving the library their expression became more than concerned - it is a.m. 11:55 o'clock I was made Sakura late thought that I didn't go to look for it if you don't see me - thought altered the young oriental while it left the mansion airport of Hong Kong 12:05 to. m - ah... - a green and golden girl of enormous eyes sighed and I release hair that was in the airport waiting for the person that had promised him to go for her - seems that she could not come, neither way will have to Take a taxi to its house - she told tamando its suitcase, but when prepared to go something it stopped it they were a couple of arms pressed its waist smoothly and for an inexplicable reason didn't make neither said anything you that I am still hugged that person that has just arrived - I sit down a lot to arrive late - one listens to say to the person that hugs Sakura - that voice.... - she thought -...... that voice is the one that I always listen for telephone it is the I am sure for that reason it is that I didn't want to move and I didn't make anything because I felt that didn't want to make me swims bad if not just the opposite.... - that spends? because you don't tell me anything, these angry one because it arrives late, apologize - had told a so much grieved the boy - Syaoran.... - did smile and do I turn to see it - I am not angry neither anything of that alone thought, but doesn't it care..... do you know? gives me a lot of pleasure see you again - to my alssss.............. - the Chinese youth was not able to at least to finish the sentence because the lips of her recently arrival girlfriend almost exploded against his in a long and even deeper kiss that I leave totally in white its mind could not think of anything and much less to say swims of course, that moment was in its alone mind and as much as was being prolonged, because as much as time toward since they were this way, because didn't know it didn't have notion some of the time that lapsed..... didn't know it, he didn't care I neither eat he cared what had that to make later, good it is not that had something important that to make more than to take to Sakura to the mansion and to enjoy their presence but until that could wait then was too much to pleasure, they had been six years without seeing it and wanted to recover every lost minute although it seemed impossible......... and while they continued lost in "their moment" in one of the suitcases of Sakura a rosy one and cegador splendor covered the place completely since inside that suitcase it was the book of the letters Sakura and this had opened up, a letter Sakura had come out of the recording its name finally after so much years of being incomplete its name was engraving and with her they were already 53 letters Sakura being that for Sakura the most important, and spoken in her because neither has found out what has happened and much less its since boyfriend is too well like to notice that, they are too lost in his dream.............. END............ DON'T WAIT IT IS STILL EVEN MORE!!!!! You finish - for the time being - you notice of the author: Konnichiwa!!!! TO all it finally finishes at least this good fic this part because I eat I told them it is still even more and I refer to their continuation, I will continue this fic and I wait that all those that read this they accompany me in their called continuation "MI NEW LIFE" where again we will see to Sakura and company in a new one - and not so melancholic - it risks and they will know: #that pass after that kiss? #that happened after Sakura travels Hong Kong? #where he lives now Syaoran? #that pass with Tomoyo? #also with Eriol that little - or would say anything - I participate here and good with all the rest characters that particularly I like a lot Another thing that I love him that I didn't say in a principle it was that of course that the characters of Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong me they are property and creation of the study Clamp and alone it is mine some that another character that I have invented And now passing something important - enough I would say - they are the gratefulness to all those that wrote me congratulating me for this fic I thank to all and each one. I thank Atira in the first place Kinomoto that was also one of the the first ones that wrote me, to Natalia, to Susana, Duo - kun and crerry blosson, to Animebaka one it magnifies magazine of it encourages for Internet to allow me to publish my fic and of course also to the webmistress Asuka to also allow me to publish my fic in their Asuka paginates Heavens both you paginate they are divine and they are full with color and truly gives pleasure to visit them. Apologize to have taken so much in putting the I surrender final and me I excuse more with those that took the time of sending me a mail saying that it finished it for the history this very beautiful one, but it is that it was very short of inspiration and it didn't leave me anything, it erases it and I wrote countless times again until it left me really well something. Good it is for the time being that everything we will do each other soon with the first I surrender of the continuation, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU SAYONARA LILIKA YANAGISAWA 


End file.
